An Avatar and a General
by Dimensional Lover
Summary: Korra/ Kuvira Femslash teaser for the fans. Support the story at Patreon/dimensionallover )) Kuvira, the captain of the metal bending guard at Zaofu meets up with Korra at the end of Book 3 after the avatar's been injured and Zaheer is behind bars. This story will follow the cannon material and have the relationship developing through to Book 4. consider this Book 3 1/2
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** An avatar and a general

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating: M**

 **Notes:** This is a shout out to the fans. You awesome people who show your support through reading, reviewing, faving and following my writing. I've heard you. I'm listening. Let me know what you think. Just testing the waters here. Book 3/4 Korra  & Kuvira or Korvira if you're nasty.

* * *

 **X**

 **Republic City General Hospital**

It had been four days since Korra and the airbenders defeated Zaheer. And Asami Sato was there standing steadfastly by the avatar's side the whole way. She'd almost lost her best friend. The young woman didn't want to imagine what it would be like not having Korra around anymore. She wanted the avatar to know that she would be there for her no matter what. So Asami decided she would do her best to let her actions speak for themselves. She wouldn't let a day go by without showing her friend how much she cared for her.

Korra sits up in bed with lowered eyes. People had been in and out of her room all day. It was the same thing over and over again. "Thank you avatar and I'm so sorry. Thank you avatar and my condolences. Thank you avatar. I'm sorry for your loss." It irritated the water tribe woman to no end. Word had spread fast that the world's avatar had become a paraplegic. It was like the doctors hadn't heard of patient confidentiality or something.

Some part of her still didn't believe it. In spite of the fact that she couldn't move her legs and even Kya, the daughter of the greatest healer in the world had confirmed it. "This is pointless." Korra says under her breath as the door closes behind yet another 'sorry person full of gratitude.'

Asami takes a deep breath through her nose as she looks up at her friend. She wants to reach out and take her hand but stops herself. "Korra, it's gonna be alright. This is just temporary I know it is. Didn't your dad say something about going to see Katara soon?"

The avatar huffs as she looks at her friend. "Asami, Katara is all the way down in the southern water tribe. The journey takes weeks by boat. And what's she gonna be able to do anyway? Kya already said that this might be permanent."

There is a knock on the door. Korra takes a heavy breath through her nose as she looks up at the door. "Come in." She says almost inaudibly.

To her surprise Suyin Beifong the leader of the metal clan walks in with her captain of the guard. The metal bending matriarch was in a hurry to get back to Zaofu. She needed to make sure her city was safe from the mayhem that was quickly spreading through Ba Sing Se.

Suyin wanted Korra to know who had helped them in the battle against the Red Lotus. The mature metal bender takes a deep breath. "Korra, how are you dear?"

The avatar averts her eyes. "Pttff…how do you think I'm doing?" She says with disdain in her voice.

"I think you look fine, but I can't say the same for your attitude." A young woman behind Suyin says confidently.

Korra looks up in annoyance locking eyes with the young woman thinking she was being sarcastic. She furrows her brow noticing the metal benders eyes trailing up her body.

"Korra, I'd like to introduce you to my captain of the guard. This is Kuvira. I thought you'd like to meet the person who…" Suyin says as the avatar interrupts her.

Korra averts her eyes and sighs not wanting to hear another half hearted thank you. "Su, I'm tired okay and I'm really not up for this right now."

Suyin walks up to the young woman's bedside. "Korra, Kuvira's the one who stopped Zaheer from kidnapping you at Zaofu. She also saved your father's life at Laghima's peak. I know you've been through a lot. But it doesn't mean you should disregard the people who have been there for you."

Korra raises reluctant blue eyes toward the young metal bender. She's surprised to see a small smile on the woman's face. "Thank you Kuvira, really."

The captain of the guard rolls her eyes. Kuvira could see the defeated look on Korra's face and it irritated her. She couldn't stand seeing the most powerful woman in the world looking like a timid squirrel frog. "Avatar Korra based on how many people I've seen coming in and out of this room today, I'm sure you already know that words of gratitude don't mean much."

"Kuvira." Suyin says sternly meaning to admonish the young woman.

"Am I right avatar?" Kuvira asks taking a step toward the bed.

Korra looks up at her with surprise. She'd been thinking the same thing for the past three days. Korra lowers her eyes. "Yeah."

"So in lieu your thanks, I'd like you to accompany me to dinner tonight." Kuvira says.

Everyone in the room is breathless. Korra doesn't know what to think. Didn't Kuvira see that she was bedridden, why would she ask for something like that? "I…I can't. I mean, I can't walk."

"What does that have to do with you accepting my invitation?" The young metal bender asks quickly.

Asami stands to her feet and clears her throat. Who did this woman think she was? "Korra is recovering. Why do you think people have been coming here to visit with her?" The young CEO says unable to fight the twinge of jealously she felt pulling at her heart suddenly.

"She's right Kuvira." Suyin says feeling tension coursing through the room. "Korra needs her rest. She's been through a lot. You can't expect her to….."

As Suyin continued to speak the avatar felt intense anger rising in her belly with every word that passed from the woman's lips. She was tired of everyone looking at her with pity in their eyes feeling sorry for her. "I'll do it." She says looking up at Kuvira.

Asami furrows her brow. "Korra? You…you can't." She says taking a deep nervous breath. "The doctors said you need to…." Asami can no longer speak seeing the fortitude in her friend's eyes. Asami lowers her gaze.

Korra takes in a breath through her nose then turns to Kuvira. "What time is dinner?"

Green eyes meet blue as Kuvira smirks softly.

 **TBC? If you want it let me know.**


	2. Be careful what you wish for

**Title:** Be careful what you wish for

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating: PG**

 **Notes:** Thanks a bunch for the feedback. Here you go. These chapters may be short for a while as my attention is focused on a few other stories right now. Also please note that this story will follow the cannon material including the 3 year time gap. The only NEW things will be Kovira...to the best of my ability anyway. And for those of you who haven't skimmed any of my other stories...this one is also **rated M.**

* * *

 **X**

Korra averts her eyes taking a frustrated breath as Asami helps put her pants on. The raven haired woman looks up at Korra for a moment as she bends down to her knees next to the hospital bed. She takes in a deep breath through her nose as she puts moccasins on the avatar's feet. The young CEO's stomach is in knots as she gulps furrowing her brow. Was she really preparing Korra for a date…with some random woman she'd just met? Was this really happening? She thinks to herself focusing her gaze on Korra's shoes. "You know….I…I could…come with you, if you want. Maybe I could push your chair for you." Asami asks innocently.

Korra lowers her eyes turning her head away from the heiress. As much as she appreciated her best friend being there for her, she couldn't stand how the young woman dotted on her. "Why are you doing all this?"

Asami takes in a deep breath standing to her feet averting her gaze. She rubs the back of her arm nervously. "Korra I care about you. I mean…we're friends right?" She says looking up into Korra's azure orbs.

The avatar stares at her for a moment then lowers her eyes. "Of course we are, but you've been treating me like a sick kid ever since this happened, everyone has."

Asami takes a deep breath through her nose contemplating her friend's words. It was right at that moment that Asami realized that she had been acting differently toward Korra lately. All she wanted to do was take care of her….to be around her as much as she could. She'd never felt anything like this before. "I'm… sorry. I guess I haven't been handling things too well. I've just been worried about you that's all. I almost…I, I mean the world, everyone almost lost you and we couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. It was…scary. I don't want to see you hurt like that again." Asami says finally looking at her friend. She really wished she had the courage to tell the avatar how she was really feeling but how could she? The young CEO had no idea what it was she felt in the first place.

"Yeah well it was scary for me too. It still is." Korra says wearily. "But I know I'm not gonna get better like this. I can't sit arou…."

A rush of heat hits Asami's cheeks. "Is that why you're going out with Kuvira?" She says panting slightly from her nose. She had no idea why she'd even asked that question. It's not like it matters who Korra spends her time with or anything. She thinks to herself feeling the muscles in her stomach tightening.

"What does it matter to you who I go out with?" The avatar answers quickly as she averts her eyes feeling a burning sensation in her chest. Why'd she say that all of a sudden? Asami wouldn't care who she hung out with. Korra can't help the nervousness rising in her belly.

"It…it doesn't." Asami says lowering her eyes. What exactly was going on here? If she didn't know any better she'd think that Korra was…jealous. "I'm just concerned alright."

Korra takes a heavy breath as she maneuvers off the bed and into her wheel chair. "Well don't be. It's not like this is a date or anything." The water tribe woman says as she rolls quickly toward the door.

Asami furrows her brow as her friend rolls out of the room. The heiress swallows softly as she lowers her eyes feeling her stomach tightening even more. What was that just now? It was like she and Korra had just had a fight or something.

Korra takes the elevator to the lobby where she finds one of Kuvira's lieutenants waiting for her.

The man bows to her. "Avatar Korra, I'm here to drive you to your dinner engagement. Captain Kuvira apologizes for not being here to escort you herself. She requests that you meet her there."

"O…kay?" Korra says furrowing her brow.

Asami takes an anxious breath watching the car pull off from the window of the avatar's hospital room. The heiress hated the way she felt right at that moment. She was angry but had no idea why.

* * *

 **X**

 **Kwong's Cuisine**

Korra is admittedly nervous. She'd forgotten about this restaurant's strict dress code. Why the heck did Kuvira pick a place like this anyway? To the avatar's surprise the maitre de bows to her. "Ah…Avatar Korra, it's my honor to receive you this evening. Follow me please." He says as the lieutenant pushes her wheelchair.

The water tribe woman felt terribly uncomfortable. This place was way too formal for her. The main hall of the restaurant was flush with red rugs, antique tapestry and paintings, as well as thematic furniture. A stairway ramp leads to the dining area, which is dimly lit with yellow light to provide ambiance. There are fancy scrolls, curtains, and lanterns all over the walls. It gave Korra the creeps. "Hey, where is everybody?" She asks seeing that the place was virtually empty save for the waiters and hostess.

The man waits until they are near a very large table next to the kitchen to speak. "This entire establishment was reserved for the avatar this evening. Your guest should be here shortly." The maitre de says before bowing then leaving.

A smiling waiter appears with a bottle of champagne almost immediately. "May I offer you a glass madame?"

Before Korra can speak she hears a woman's voice call out from the kitchen. "You should try it. It's not really that bad."

The young avatar furrows her brow and takes a deep breath not seeing who just spoke to her. She nods apprehensively to the waiter who pours a glass. "Thanks."

Someone speaks up from the kitchen again as Korra takes a sip then puts the glass back down. "It doesn't beat water tribe ale does it?"

Korra rolls her eyes and takes an aggravated breath as she looks up at the clock on the wall. "It's fine." She answers back quickly.

"You know I've been to the southern water tribe many times. I have to say save for the ice it's really not a bad place to live. It's safe, very well guarded, and their leader Tonraq is as noble as they come. He takes very good care of his people."

Korra sighs heavily feeling obligated to answer the unknown woman. "Yeah it's great." She says dryly.

This back and forth conversation goes on for about half an hour and Korra is fed up with it.

"Of course I eat water tribe food, alright. Don't you have anything better to do? Who are you cooking for anyway? I'm the only one here." The irritated avatar says tired of the cook's endless questions.

The person in the kitchen laughs. "You sound agitated. What happened did someone stand you up or something?"

"This isn't a date." Korra says quickly. 'Why did Kuvira invite me here in the first place if she wasn't gonna show up? This is stupid. If she's not here in 5 minutes I'm out of here.' She thinks to herself crossing her arms as Kuvira walks out from the kitchen carrying two trays of food.

The captain of the guard wore a white button down shirt and black pants with a green apron around her neck and waist and a towel over her shoulder with her long braided pony tail over it. "That's too bad." She says blowing a strand of hair from her face then sitting the food down in front of Korra. "I was enjoying the conversation." She says as she heads back into the kitchen leaving the avatar with a prominent blush of shock and embarrassment on her face.

"W…w…why didn't you tell me you were back there?" Korra asks.

"Because I bend an element that is rarely used now a days." She says from the kitchen.

Korra furrows her brow. "And what might that be."

Kuvira comes back out with a bottle of cactus juice and a few more plates of food, and then she has a seat across from Korra at the table. "The element of surprise." She smirks seeing her guest's reaction. She laughs to herself. "I'm not really that fond of places like this either. Their menus are too limited and they never seem to get the orders right. I would have reserved that little restaurant in Little Water Tribe but this place has a better kitchen. And I don't like crowds." She says laying a napkin across her lap then picking up her utensils.

The captain cuts up some of her food then looks up at Korra. "The water tribe doesn't do blessings on their meals right. Eat up." She says putting a piece of seared arctic hen into her mouth.

Korra furrows her brow then slowly picks up a fork. She takes a few bites finding the food to be pretty good. This was truly an unexpected surprise. Kuvira had eased her apprehension and fear about the evening in one swoop. But the avatar was still confused. "Why'd you invite me here?"

Kuvira looks up from her plate. "I thought it would be prudent to get to know more of Suyin's associates personally. I'm sure she's planning to do something about the situation in Ba Sing Se. She'll be calling on you soon and before that happens I wanted to know more about who I'd be working with. And… I… find you to be…very….." The captain stops herself.

Korra lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath through her nose. She wants to cry but doesn't allow herself to. There was no way Suyin would want her help, not in the condition she was in.

Kuvira notices the avatar's shift in mood. "You think because you're in that chair that you don't still have a job to do." Green eyes meet blue as the avatar looks up at her. "Is that what you think?" Kuvira asks genuinely.

Korra shakes her head in annoyance averting her eyes. "I get it." She says with a dark chuckle. "What… did Su put you up to this or something? She wants me to hold on to some false hope that I can still be the avatar in the condition I'm in. Is that it? Poor Korra…right?"

Kuvira slowly finishes chewing her food then scoffs shaking her head taking a frustrated breath. She wipes her mouth with a napkin then stands up from the table and heads into the kitchen. She comes back out with to-go boxes and begins packing the food up.

"What are you doing?" Korra asks. Kuvira motions to the maitre de to have the drivers get prepared. "Hey, I asked you a question." The avatar says rolling over to the woman and grabbing her arm. Kuvira yanks it away as the drivers come upstairs and one of them gets behind Korra's chair.

Kuvira is silent until they get outside. She hands the food to Korra's driver then walks up to the avatar's wheelchair and places her hands on the armrests. The expression on the woman's face is one of complete unnerving resolve. She stares aggressively into the water tribe woman's eyes for a moment before speaking. "I apologize for this evening ending so abruptly avatar… but I make it a point not to waste my time on people who have no concept of their own self worth." She says pushing away from Korra's chair.

The avatar is angered watching Kuvira walk to one of the cars. "Who…who do you think you are? You don't even know me! You think just because you helped my dad and asked me some stupid questions at dinner that you know what I've been through. You don't know anything!"

The driver opens the captain's car door. Kuvira steps up to it then turns to look at Korra. "That's right I don't know anything about you and apparently neither do you. Call me when you're done with your pity party Avatar. I return to Zaofu in a week, I hope to hear from you before then." Kuvira says. Then she gets into the car and drives away leaving Korra fuming on the side walk.

Korra huffs fire from her nose as her eyes water; a single tear streaks down her cheek.

 **TBC…**


	3. Of Mice and Avatars

**Title:** Of mice and avatars

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating: PG**

 **Notes:** Things are heating up.

* * *

 **X**

 **Republic General Hospital**

Asami's asleep in a recliner in the corner when Korra rolls back into the hospital room that night. The avatar puts the bag of food on the table then rolls over to Asami. She sits in front of the raven haired beauty for a moment watching her sleep. Korra was surprised that Asami had stayed there and waited for her. She didn't have to. She could have easily gone home to the king size bed in her mansion, but she didn't. Korra shouldn't have been surprised though seeing how dutiful the young CEO had been with her lately.

The Avatar lowers her eyes and backs away then goes about the tedious action of changing her clothes. She was still fuming over what happened with Kuvira. "Pttf…you don't know anything about me. Think you're so smart just because you work for Su." She says under her breath as she eases herself into bed. Her arms shake as she pushes up out of the chair. "Ahh…ssss…" She says wincing.

Asami slowly opens her eyes then gets up immediately. "Kor…ra? Hold…hold on, let me help you." She says moving toward the struggling woman.

The Avatar's eyes well with tears. "Don't…I got it." She says quickly.

Asami stops and waits seeing the tears in her friend's eyes. Korra's bottom lip trembles as she slumps back down into the chair. Asami kneels down placing her hand on Korra's knee. "What is it? What happened?"

Korra lowers her eyes and takes a heavy breath. "Nothing."

Asami could tell there was something wrong but can see her friend's frustration. So she remains silent and helps Korra lift herself back into the bed.

The Avatar keeps her eyes lowered unable to look Asami in the eye. What Kuvira said to her had hurt like hell. It hurt because Korra knew somewhere deep inside that it was true. She had no idea what she would do with herself in the condition she was in. She was worthless as an Avatar.

Asami finds her courage and takes Korra's hand in hers as she sits next to the bed. She knows that nothing she could say would sooth her forlorn friend, but she tries anyway. "I'm not sure what happened tonight Korra, but I hope you know how special you are. You're one of the bravest, strongest people I know."

Korra closes her eyes allowing a single tear to streak down her cheek. She takes a deep breath then lays back in the bed not letting go of her friend's hand as more tears flow.

Asami sits quietly letting the young Avatar cry. A few minutes later Korra falls asleep still gently cupping her friend's warm hand.

The young CEO's jaw clenches as she releases Korra's hand then stands from her chair. Her heart aches seeing the pained expression on her friend's face.

There is a soft knock at the door. Mako peaks his head in and whispers. "Hey, it's me can I come in?"

Asami takes a deep breath and walks over to him. "Yeah, perfect timing. I need to step out for a while okay. If she wakes up just tell her I'll be right back."

Mako furrows his brow. "Uh, yeah sure no problem." He says quietly. The young firebender couldn't help but notice the expression on his ex's face. One he'd only seen a few times, but he knew what it meant. Someone was about to get chewed out big time.

Asami peaks at the label on Korra's to go box then heads out the door. She sits in her car in the parking garage trying to calm herself down. It was one thing to see Korra hurt physically, but seeing her best friend cry was more than the heiress could take.

 **Kwong's Cuisine**

Twenty minutes later she parks her car in front of Kwong's Cuisine. The Maitre d' bows to her. "Lady Sato, how may I help you this evening?" He asks.

Asami is fuming seeing that the place was empty on a Friday evening. She already knew what it meant. "Who reserved the restaurant this evening?"

The tall thin man is slightly flustered. He clears his throat. "Apologies Lady Sato but as you know that information is confidential."

The heiress takes in a slow deep breath, knowing who she needed to talk to in order to confirm her suspicions. "Tell Mushu I need to speak with him." She says knowing that they only trusted one chef for their high profile guests. He was her father's personal chef for many years and would tell her anything she wanted to know.

"He's off for the evening."

Asami furrows her brow. "Who's the chef on duty then?"

The Maitre d' straightens his tie. "Lady Sato as I said that information is…"

The young CEO stares daggers into the man's eyes to the point that he stops speaking. Asami's mind is racing with scenarios of what Korra's evening had been like. Had Kuvira really cooked for her? What kind of game was the Captain playing? Korra may not have caught on to the militant woman's intention, but it was clear to Asami and becoming clearer as the night wore on. Kuvira was attracted to Korra.

Asami is practically breathing fire as she makes her way to the Four Elements Hotel. It was well known that most visiting foreign dignitaries stayed in the presidential suite. Suyin's entourage wouldn't be staying anywhere else.

* * *

X

 **30 minutes later…**

 **Four Elements Hotel**

Asami sits outside the hotel trying to get a grip on herself. Why was she so angry? Why did she even care? She knew the answer to both those questions but was unwilling to admit it to herself. The pale skinned woman takes in slow deep breathes staring at the lights from the cars in the parking lot. All she can see is Korra's tears in her mind. "I'll take care of this Korra. Kuvira should know better. She shouldn't have asked you to leave the hospital in the first place. The doctors said you needed bed rest, everyone knew it and so did she." Asami says to herself trying to rationalize why she was confronting the captain of the guard.

She knocks on the large green doors with gold embossed seams. The Lieutenant comes to the door. "May I help you?" He asks.

Asami takes in a deep breath through her nose putting her shoulders back slightly. "Yes, my name is Asami Sato. I need to speak to Kuvira please."

The man looks her up and down then stares into her eyes. "I'm sorry, but the Captain wasn't expecting you. If you want to meet with her you'll need to make an appointment through the President's office."

The raven-haired woman can tell she's being examined, but she's not going to lose her nerve. "I suppose it's too much to ask who she 'WAS' expecting."

Another set of double doors opens behind the Lieutenant. Kuvira emerges wearing a dark green silk robe with her hair down. "What can I do for you Miss Sato?"

Her Lieutenant turns around. "Captain…"

"It's alright, let her in." Kuvira says walking back into the suite. The man stands to the side and Asami walks in behind her.

The Captain pulls her robe a little tighter then sits down on the couch and crosses her long muscular legs. "Is Korra with you?" The heiress's eyes widen then her stomach tightens surprised by the question. Kuvira notices right away. "Let me rephrase. Did she come here with you?"

Asami nervously gulps. "No, but she is the reason why I'm here."

The confident Captain sits back against the couch. "Hmm, I must admit I'm surprised. I thought she was more headstrong than this."

The young CEO furrows her brow. "What?"

Kuvira exhales softly. "Let's get down to it shall we?" She says. Asami opens her mouth to speak and is interrupted. "Are you romantically interested in the Avatar?"

Asami is floored by the question. "What…no…I….she's…Korra and I are friends. I'm here to find out what you…"

Kuvira interrupts her. "Good, because… I… am." She says slowly prompting Asami to stop speaking. "The Avatar is a strong woman and what she needs right now is someone by her side who isn't willing to bend to her perception of weakness. She isn't going to get better being coddled by you and her family 24/7. I challenged her this evening in the hopes that she would remember the Avatar she was when she left Zaofu last month. The one who knew herself fully and completely. I pulled her weakness to the surface by telling her how pitiful she was. I expected her to come here and prove me wrong." She says locking eyes with Asami. "But you showed up instead."

The perceptive Captain could tell that Asami had feelings for the Avatar. She knew that from the first moment she'd laid eyes on them together at Zaofu. She also saw how timid Asami was around Korra too and knew she wouldn't make a move on her.

The raven-haired woman's jaw clenches. She breathes roughly through her nose. Was Kuvira really expecting Korra to come see her tonight? "I'm here because Korra is my friend and I care about what happens to her. What you did tonight was uncalled for. Korra has been poisoned and paralyzed. The last thing she needs right now is someone telling her that she's weak when she's trying to find her strength again."

Kuvira spreads her arms out on the top of the couch revealing a tasteful amount of cleavage through her robe. She locks cold hard eyes on Asami. "So you're here to tell me to apologize to her?"

Asami sits up straight not backing down from Kuvira's display of intimidation. The young CEO knew how to read body language very well. The captain wanted her to know that she didn't feel threatened by her in the least. "I'm not here to tell you to do anything. I just wanted you to be aware that your actions had consequences." She says unafraid to meet the woman's green-eyed gaze.

Kuvira smirks and chuckles reading the young CEO like a book. "That's not why you're here." Asami swallows softly as the Captain gets up from the couch motioning for the Lieutenant. "Something you should know about me Miss Sato, I always get what I want. And I want…Korra, so why don't we call it a night so you can get back to your 'friend'. I have a busy day tomorrow."

Asami stands up from the couch and walks with the Lieutenant to the door. She stops and turns around as Kuvira walks toward her bedroom.

"Was there something else Miss Sato?" Kuvira asks holding the handle to her door with her back turned.

"You might want her, but you're not what she needs." Asami says confidently.

Kuvira turns with a sly smirk. "And you are?" Asami gulps lowers her eyes then moves through the door. Kuvira giggles softly as she walks into her bedroom.

 **TBC…**


	4. Tell Me No Lies

**Title:** Tell me no lies

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating: PG**

 **Notes:** PM, Fav, Follow, Reviews: I love them all. Let me know your thoughts.

* * *

 **X**

Asami sits quietly in the recliner in Korra's room watching her friend sleep. The young CEO was an emotional mess after she left the hotel. Kuvira had really gotten under her skin. Mako tried to cheer her up, but she wasn't having it, so he gave up and left for work.

The heiress was beyond pissed knowing what the Captain's intentions were for Korra. There was no way she was gonna stand by and let Kuvira get her claws into Korra. The Avatar needed to be cared for and comforted after everything she'd been through. And Kuvira didn't seem to have a compassionate bone in her body.

Asami clenches her jaw remembering the metalbender's last statement to her. She could never think of Korra that way. They were best friends, besides it wasn't like Korra was into women or anything. But what if she was, would she be interested in her? Asami shakes the thought from her head and looks up seeing her friend staring at her.

The water tribe woman takes a deep breath. "You okay?" She asks seeing a look of worry on Asami's face.

The raven haired woman stands to her feet and walks over to the bed. "I should be asking you that. How are you feeling?"

Korra lowers her eyes breathing out through her nose. "I'm alright but I need to talk to Kuvira."

Asami's stomach tightens and fear rushes through her body. 'No!' She yells in her mind. "What was I thinking running to that hotel last night to confront Kuvira? What if she tells Korra what I did? Korra's gonna think I was trying to defend her. She's gonna think I don't think she's strong enough to take care of herself. What if…

The young Avatar looks up at her friend. "Kuvira thinks I can help Suyin with the problem in Ba Sing Se."

Asami blinks rapidly. "Oh…o-kay. Ummm. Are…are you sure? I mean you seemed pretty upset last night." The heiress lowers her eyes.

Korra nods. "Yeah, that's part of why I need to talk to her. Do you think you can take me over to city hall later? Her lieutenant told me that she and Suyin would be meeting the president today."

The guilt ridden CEO gulps. "Y…yeah. Sure."

 **Later that afternoon…**

 **Republic City: City Hall**

Asami's stomach is doing back flips as she sits in the car with Korra. She just knew Kuvira was totally going to tell Korra what happened. 'I should just do it myself. Come on Asami, you can do this. It's like ripping off a leech right?" She says practically panting.

"Uh, are you okay?" Korra asks from the passenger seat. Her friend had been acting strange all day. Like she was scared about something. Korra thought that Asami may have started worrying about her again. "Asami, I'm alright you know. I'm sorry about getting so emotional yesterday, but I'm alright now." She says trying to comfort her friend.

Asami half smiles. "Yeah I know. I'm just…well I…Korra I think I should tell you about something that happened yesterday. Its…kind of…umm…" She's interrupted by a knock at her car window.

A man in a green military uniform stands with a stoic expression on his face. Asami rolls down her window. "Miss the delegation is exiting the building. Please move your vehicle."

Korra taps Asami. "Hey I'll just get out here okay. I'll catch up with you at the hospital in a few hours." She looks past Asami to the soldier. "Excuse me, I'm Avatar Korra. I need to speak with Captain Kuvira if she's available." The man nods then walks around to the passenger door.

Asami can't seem to speak. "Uh…umm…Kkorra…uhhh." The soldier opens the car door.

The water tribe woman furrows her brow. "Yeah?"

The young CEO takes in a deep surrendered breath. "I…it's...it's nothing. Have a good meeting." She says losing her courage.

"Okay, I'll see ya later and thanks for your help." Korra says as she's helped out of the car into her wheelchair.

Asami watches with fear in her eyes as the soldier rolls the Avatar up to Kuvira and Suyin.

"Avatar Korra, you're looking well. It's good to see you." Kuvira gives Korra a slight bow then looks over at the car locking eyes with Asami for a moment. The young CEO's eyes widen in fear. Kuvira smirks slightly.

'I'm screwed.' Asami thinks to herself quickly averting her gaze. She gulps, starts the car, then pulls off.

"Thanks. I uh, need to talk to you about what we discussed yesterday." Korra says.

"I understand." Kuvira says then she turns to Suyin. "If our business is concluded for the day I'll be taking my leave now."

The Leader of the Metal Clan looks down at Korra then up into her Captain of the Guard's eyes. She takes a somewhat annoyed breath. "Korra if you'll excuse us for a moment I need to have a word with Kuvira before I release her for the day."

The Avatar furrows her brow slightly. She could feel the tension coming off of Suyin. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you." Suyin says giving Korra a slight nod then walking away toward the line of vehicles on the curb.

Kuvira cups her hands behind her back and follows the Leader of the Metal Clan down the sidewalk.

Suyin breathes in slowly through her nose when they're far enough away. "I don't think it's wise for you to get involved with Korra right now. Her condition is still unstable and she needs to stay focused on her recovery." She says not looking at Kuvira.

The young Captain takes in a deep breath. "Understood. Is there anything else?"

The mature metalbender sighs heavily. "It doesn't seem like you've thought this though Kuvira. It's one thing to have a fling, but…."

"Permission to speak freely?" She knew what Suyin was trying to do.

The mature metalbender gulps softly still not making eye contact. "Granted."

"With all due respect Suyin, whomever I choose to see in my personal time has nothing to do with you." The Captain says.

"Kuvira, this isn't the time for you to be pursuing another… "

The young metalbender interrupts her. "You made the decision to break off our relationship Su, not me. I have nothing but the utmost respect for you and Baatar, but it was clear who you had stronger feelings toward. I accepted your decision."

Suyin cuts her off. "I didn't say anything about our relationship. I need you focused on fortifying Zaofu." She clenches her jaw and takes a heavy breath. "But while we're on the topic, I can only hope that you're not pursuing Korra just to get back at me for…"

Kuvira raises her voice slightly interrupting her. "In spite of how this situation may look, I can assure you that it has nothing to do with what happened between us. That's in the past and as you've told me numerous times, the past is archaic and outdated. Full of ideas that shouldn't be brought into the future. And I respect that." She says raising her chin slightly as they stop in front of one of the cars. The Captain takes a deep breath as she and the metalbending matriarch finally make eye contact with one another. "Will there be anything else Commander?"

Suyin's nostrils flare out as she breathes. Their eyes lock for a full minute until Su speaks up. "No. You're dismissed."

It had been almost a year since their relationship ended and Su found that she couldn't really read her ex the way she used to. Kuvira had become a completely different person since then. Something about her attitude as of late left Suyin feeling cautious around her. And this seemingly sudden infatuation with the Avatar didn't help either.

Kuvira bows then opens up the woman's car door. Suyin sighs. "Kuvira…" The Captain of the Guard looks up at her. "I'm leaving next weekend after Minister Tenzin's daughter's ceremony." She takes a hesitant breath. "If you need to stay here longer… I can arrange…."

"No, I'll leave for Zaofu this weekend as you ordered." Kuvira says quickly.

Suyin squints her eyes slightly unsure of what the young woman was doing. Despite her disapproval of the situation, Su still wanted to try and be supportive of her. She felt that by offering her a bit more time with Korra, it could sooth some of the strain that had been developing between them over the past year as well as prove that she wasn't as jealous as she seemed. But why was Kuvira even pursuing Korra if she wasn't going to be able to see her on a regular basis? It didn't make any sense.

"Now is there anything else?" The young Captain asks.

Su takes another deep breath. "No." She says getting into the car.

"Then I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow." Kuvira says closing the door.

* * *

 **X**

 **X**

The young metalbender takes in a deep breath straightening her jacket as she walks back down the sidewalk toward Korra. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we?" She says motioning with her hand toward one of the cars.

The avatar nods.

Asami had parked halfway up the block. She looks into her rear view mirror full of anxiety seeing Korra getting into Kuvira's car. She lays her head back against the headrest and closes her eyes. "I should've just told her."

The water tribe woman swallows softly as Kuvira opens up a small refrigerator. "Would you like some water?"

Korra half smiles taking the bottle from her. "Thanks."

The Captain sits back in the seat. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Korra takes a sip of the water. "Oh, I uh, wanted to talk about how you think I can help Suyin. I guess we should have invited her too huh."

Kuvira lowers her eyes for a moment. "No, there's no need for that. As her second in command, I'm more than capable of expressing her thoughts on the matter. But we can discuss that later. Was there anything else on your mind?"

The blue-eyed woman gulps and nods averting her eyes. "Yeah. You were pretty harsh yesterday."

The metalbender raises a challenging eyebrow. "And?"

Korra looks out the window. "And…you were…right."

Kuvira licks her lips softly feeling a pleasant tingle below her waist at the Avatar's admission. "I admire you. You know that."

Korra lowers her eyes then turns and faces the Captain. "What?"

The Captain of the Guard inhales deeply. "It takes a strong woman to admit her weaknesses. I know I hurt you last night." She says as green eyes meet blue. "I'm sorry about that. I really am, but I couldn't stand hearing you talk down about yourself. I've been following your career since you first arrived in Republic City a year ago. Not even Avatar Aang could have done the things you did. You changed the world."

The water tribe woman lowers her eyes. "Yeah I changed the world. I also displaced hundreds of thousands of people from their homes. The spirit vines also destroyed the foundations of cities all over the world not just Republic City."

"Avatar Korra, the truth of this world can be harsh. Change is one of those truths. It's rarely a peaceful, easy process. Many times the old must be completely destroyed so that the new can flourish. You did what had to be done. Don't ever apologize for that." Kuvira says.

Korra looks up at her and nods a few times.

Kuvira swallows taking a deep breath. "You know I expected you to come tell me off last night."

"Really?"

"Yes really!" The captain lowers her eyes composing herself again. "I knew from the first moment you arrived at Zaofu that that was the kind of woman you were." The young Avatar smirks and scratches the back of her head as she lowers her eyes. "It's one of the reasons I'm so attracted to you." Kuvira says without a hint of doubt in her voice.

Korra looks up at her quickly with a slight blush in her cheeks. "Uh…hahaha (she laughs apprehensively) Yeah." She says lowering her eyes unsure of what to think. She'd never had a woman say they were attracted to her before. Korra thinks to herself feeling a tightness in her stomach; she was nervous. She was used to guys telling her stuff like that, but this felt different. Could girls feel the way guys do about other girls? Wait maybe Kuvira just wants to be around her? Korra had met people like that before. People who were just fans of the avatar. Yeah that was totally possible, but that wasn't what this felt like to Korra. There was something in the metalbender's tone that said differently.

Kuvira smiles softly seeing Korra's mind hard at work. She takes a quiet breath and moves closer to the younger woman taking advantage of the Avatar's distracted state of mind. Then she gently cups Korra's chin with her index finger and green eyes meet blue yet again. "Don't think so hard." The Captain says as she places a chaste kiss to Korra's lips.

The bewildered water tribe woman blinks rapidly as Kuvira moves back over to her seat and sits back. She gulps, taking short shallow breaths from her nose and furrowing her brow unable to look away from her.

A minute later the car stops in front of the Four Elements Hotel.

Kuvira turns and looks at an utterly confused Korra. "Would you mind if we continue this conversation upstairs?"

"Uh…uhhh…o-kay?" Korra says apprehensively.

 **TBC…**


	5. Take Me Baby or Leave Me

**Title: Take Me Baby or Leave Me**

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Notes:** Reviews, Favs, Follows, all that good stuff. Let me know your thoughts.

* * *

 **X**

Kuvira rolls an extremely nervous Korra into the living room of her suite. The Avatar's eyes search the room cautiously as her host walks toward a closed door. "Would you mind if I change into something a bit more comfortable? I don't plan on going back out tonight."

Korra gulps looking up into focused green eyes. She inhales roughly then averts her eyes and shakes her head no. Korra angles her head watching the metalbender leave the room and close the door behind her. She furrows her brow deep in thought. What the heck was going on? Did that actually just happen? Why would Kuvira just kiss her like that? Is that some new Earth Kingdom greeting or something?

A few minutes later the Captain emerges in a practically sheer green silk robe with gold trim. Korra watches her walk past her to the mini bar. "Can I get you something to drink?" The caramel beauty is still extremely confused about what exactly was going on. This woman couldn't be serious about being attracted to her. They didn't even know one another. Sure Kuvira had saved her dad, but that didn't mean they were betrothed or anything. "Avatar Korra?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm, I'm alright. Thanks." Korra says.

Kuvira smirks as she mixes a few drinks at the bar. "Suyin believes you would be useful for reestablishing political power in Ba Sing Se." She says walking over to the couch and placing a drink in front of Korra on the table, then taking a seat in front of her on the couch. The Avatar looks down at the drink then over to her host. The Captain takes a sip then continues to speak. "I agree with her, but I don't think political power is enough. If the people witnessed a display of supremacy like the one you achieved against Zaheer, they would have no choice but to submit to you."

The young metalbender takes another sip of her beverage. "This could be done regionally, country by country. We would provide military support of course. Our main focus would be on quelling the rebellion and by doing so systematically flushing out the rest of the Red Lotus. The world leaders have agreed to appoint an interim president in Ba Sing Se. They believe by creating a new figurehead, the Red Lotus will be forced into… "

"Why'd you kiss me?" Korra asks surprised that Kuvira acted like it hadn't happened.

The green-eyed woman picks up her drink again and takes a sip before sitting her glass back down on the table. She takes in a quiet breath then crosses her legs (#FatalAttraction). "I meant what I said Korra. I'm very attracted to you. I thought I made that clear."

The young Avatar shakes her head in confusion. "What? How could you be? I mean you don't even know me. We don't know each other."

Kuvira smiles tenderly as she licks her lips. "I know everything I need to. Every battle you've fought, every enemy you've vanquished, I was even fortunate enough to see a few of your tears. You're the most powerful person in the world. You're strong, confident, and sure of yourself when your associates aren't fawning over you. You're beautiful and deserve someone by your side that's going to increase your strength as well as snuff out your weaknesses. I'd like to be that person. It's also well known that water tribe natives are 'open'… sexually." She says eyeing Korra's waist.

Korra furrows her brow. "Wait a minute….what?"

Kuvira lowers her eyes. "You seem surprised. I don't think you understand how much we have in common. I know we only spoke briefly at Zaofu, but that was enough for me. That's why I asked you out. I know what it's like to feel weak and powerless Korra. I don't know where I would be if Su hadn't taken me in, but instead of babying me, she focused on my strengths. I'd like to offer you that same gift. I…understand what you're going through more than you realize." She looks up at Korra seeing the confused look on her face.

The Captain sighs then rolls her eyes and gets up from the couch. She kneels down in front of Korra's wheelchair. "Korra, I don't like beating around the bush alright. I'm saying that I'm someone who knows your worth and if you'll have me…" She says grasping the nape of the young Avatar's neck locking eyes with her. "I'll support you, with everything that I am. I'll help you change the world for the better." She says slowly bringing their lips together.

Blue eyes widen. Korra gasps feeling the Captain's tongue slip past her lips. Korra grabs Kuvira's arms and pushes her back against the table.

The aroused metalbender smirks seductively then spreads her legs apart as she leans back against the table.

Korra wipes her mouth with the back of her hand looking the woman up and down. "What's your problem?! What part of we don't know each other do you not understand?"

"You knew enough to accept my dinner invitation. You knew enough to come up to my room tonight." Kuvira says as the water tribe woman rolls away from the table. Korra opens up the first set of double doors. Kuvira yells behind her. "Make up your mind Korra. You say you know yourself, but you're running away. Is this who are you? Are you gonna be weak or strong? Do you want to keep showing the world your weakness? That's what your friends see. That's what the rest of the world sees. I want them to see your strength, your power. I want them to see the Avatar you were meant to be."

Korra pulls at the second set of doors. "Let me out of here!" Her face is beet red as she huffs small flames from her nose. 'How could she just kiss me like that? Now she's calling me weak. Yeah, that's a real turn on. Ugh! Telling me I don't know who I am. I know who I am. She's the one with the problem!' Korra thinks to herself.

Kuvira motions to her Lieutenant to step away from the door. She walks up behind Korra. "I'm serious about you Korra."

The Avatar averts her eyes. "You think you know me, but you don't know anything. If you knew me at all, you wouldn't have…."

"I wouldn't have what?" The Captain says with a strangely gentle tone. Korra remains silent. "I wouldn't have expressed my feelings to someone I'm attracted to? I wouldn't have told them how amazing I think they are? I wouldn't have taken a chance and kissed them to prove my feelings? Are those things I shouldn't have done? Look Korra, I know myself and I know what I want. I don't have time to second guess my decisions. I thought that was something we had in common. But maybe I misjudged you."

The water tribe woman's jaw clenches remembering her impromptu kiss with Mako a year ago. She could understand where the young Captain was coming from.

Kuvira unlocks the door. "I meant what I said in there alright. I want you. And I'm not afraid of that. But if you are, then I understand." She opens the door and Korra rolls outside. "I leave for Zaofu on Sunday. Whatever happens between now and then is up to you."

* * *

 **Future Industries**

Asami paces around her office waiting on Bolin to call from the hospital. Korra still wasn't back yet. All she can think about is Kuvira's hands all over her friend. "No way, Korra would never fall for someone like that. She doesn't even like girls. Wait what if Kuvira ambushed her? I should have warned her. Why didn't I say anything? I knew what she was after. What kind of best friend am I?" Asami mumbles to herself.

The phone rings disrupting her thoughts. She's relieved to hear from Bolin. Korra had arrived in her room safely. Bolin told her that Korra looked pretty down and didn't really want to talk to anyone. He thought that she should come by thinking maybe Korra wanted to talk about girl stuff.

 **Two hours later…**

 **Republic General Hospital**

Asami takes in a deep breath then walks into Korra's room. Blue eyes are locked onto green for a moment until the Avatar averts her eyes. Asami clears her throat. "Can I…get you anything?"

Korra had a lot on her mind. "No." Right now, she couldn't stand to look into her friend's green eyes. Kuvira's face flashes to her mind.

Asami begins to tuck in Korra's bed sheets. She doesn't want to bring up Kuvira, thinking that she'd implicate herself. What if the Captain told Korra what she did last night? "So Jinora's having an airbending master ceremony next weekend. And I'm sure everyone expects the Avatar to be there." Korra remains silent. Asami chews on her top lip. "Um, I was thinking that I could help you pick out something…if you're gonna go." She furrows her brow puzzled by her friend's silence. "Uh, are you feeling okay? I can call the doctor for you. You're probably not feeling too well after being out today. It must have been tiring huh?" She says moving to place a pillow under Korra's legs.

"You think I'm weak don't you?" The Avatar says.

"Huh? No, I mean you're just hurt right now, that's all. We all need a little help sometimes." Asami says.

"Leave." Korra says.

The young CEO furrows her brow. "Korra? What's, what's wrong? I'm just trying to…"

"Am I so hurt that I can't be left alone for a few minutes? Don't you guys have jobs to do! I'm not a kid. If I need help I'll ask for it okay." The water tribe woman says with frustration.

Now Asami knows for sure that something happened with Kuvira. "Korra, did she say something to you?"

Angry blue orbs lock onto Asami. "It's none of your business. It's got nothing to do with you. Just leave." Asami opens her mouth to speak. "Leave!" Korra shouts blowing a gust of air through the room.

The heiress exhales from her nose roughly and walks to the door. Asami grabs the handle then turns back toward her friend. "We're your friends Korra and we care about you. Having friends doesn't make you weak, pushing them away does. I was just trying to look out for you." She says slamming the door behind her.

Korra stares at the clock on the wall watching minutes turn into hours. She knew she'd been harsh with Asami. But she was just angry and confused. This thing with Kuvira had really gotten in her head. She'd never had someone be so upfront with her. Now she knew how Mako must have felt when she confessed her feelings to him back then.

Over the next three days, Asami showed up right on time. She and Korra didn't talk much other than a brief hello and goodbye and asking how one another was feeling. Korra found herself feeling both appreciation and resentment when it came to her friends, especially Asami. The young Avatar couldn't stand the way the heiress went out of her way to make sure she kept her physical therapy appointments and that she took her meds when she felt any pain. Her actions spoke louder than her words ever could.

Korra felt weak around her, and she hated it. Kuvira may have called her weak, but she never made her feel weak. Kuvira didn't care about her injury, it was like it didn't even exist to her. The Avatar's stomach tightens the more she thinks about the Captain of the Guard and her confession of attraction. What Kuvira said about the water tribe was true for the most part. Korra wasn't just interested in men, but truthfully she'd never had any experience with women beyond friendship. This was completely new territory for her.

Kuvira clearly wasn't a stranger in that area. Korra wasn't sure if she was attracted to Kuvira though. The kiss had certainly surprised her, but it wasn't…bad. But she still didn't really know Kuvira that well. What she did know was what the woman wanted. That much was clear.

 **Thursday Night**

Suyin and Kuvira leave city hall after another long meeting. "You've been pretty quiet. I take it things didn't go well with Korra." Su says as they ride back to the hotel together.

Kuvira remains silent and looks out the window ignoring her.

Su takes a deep breath. "I can extend your stay if you like."

The Captain of the Guard doesn't say a word. She just reaches for the small fridge in the car and takes out a bottle of water.

The Matriarch of the Metal Clan rolls her eyes. "Kuvira, you do know that Korra is a waterbender right? She has emotions and wears her feelings on her sleeve. She needs to know that you care about her. And I know Korra's impulsive, but she's also inexperienced. You're a fool if you think she's going to leap at the chance to get in bed with you, like the girls at home."

Suyin had about enough of Kuvira's silent treatment. She turns the younger woman around and cups her chin in her hand as her eyes fall to her lips for a moment. "Do you know why I broke things off with you?" Su asks with a smirk feeling Kuvira's jaw clenching. She leans in close and brushes her lips over her cheek then whispers in her ear. "I enjoyed the way you used to take me whenever you wanted, unashamed and unafraid. It was one of your best qualities." The mature metalbender kisses her ear and neck softly. "But it was always about you wasn't it? Weakness was the one thing you were never willing to share wi…"

Kuvira yanks her chin out of her grip and straightens her hair.

"With me." Suyin finishes softly.

The car stops in front of the hotel. Suyin gets out, but Kuvira doesn't move. Su looks back at her. "Good luck with Korra."

 **Friday Morning**

It's 6 am and the sun is just beginning to rise as Korra opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. There is knock on the door. She rolls her eyes thinking its Asami. "Come in."

Her jaw drops seeing Kuvira walk in holding a bouquet of flowers. "Is it…alright if I come sit with you for a few minutes?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

 **TBC…**


	6. Getting to know you

**Title:** Getting to know you

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating: PG**

 **Notes:** Thoughts, reviews, favs, follows, PMs.

* * *

 **X**

The Captain sits nervously next to Korra's bedside averting her eyes holding the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She'd made up her mind last night that she was going to try doing things differently this time around. Korra was worth it. Showing her emotions wasn't exactly her forte but she would do it if she had to.

The two women sit in silence for a full minute looking everywhere but at each other.

Korra gulps as their eyes meet for a second. The Avatar averts her eyes. "Ummm, are, are those for me?"

Kuvira looks down at the flowers like she was surprised they were still in her hands. "Oh, uh, right." She immediately stands up from her seat and hands them to Korra. "Here."

The water tribe woman looks down at the flowers then up at Kuvira. "Thanks."

The anxious Captain gazes at her for a second then lowers her eyes. "No problem." She says taking her seat again. She was ridiculously uncomfortable. Kuvira hated hospitals and couldn't stand that the woman she wanted was laid up in one of them.

The young Avatar furrows her brow. This woman was completely different from the one that tried to have her way with her a few days ago. Korra never thought she'd see the militant woman acting so nervous.

They sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes, smiling at one another occasionally.

Kuvira wanted to speak but she was drawing a total blank for some reason. She'd spent the entire night preparing what she was going to say to Korra today but now that she was sitting in front of her she was speechless. This was the exact reason she'd trained herself to keep her feelings in check. Emotional people can't think clearly.

Some part of Kuvira had heard what her ex said to her. Korra wasn't like other women. She was special that's why she'd gotten her attention in the first place. But this was completely new territory for the militant earthbender. Kuvira wasn't used to someone she wanted not being attracted to her. Back in Zaofu it never mattered whether they knew her well enough or not. If she wanted them, they were hers. Even with Su, as much as they cared for one another sentimental feelings never got in the way of what they had together.

The young Captain shuts her eyes and gulps attempting to give herself a quick pep talk when she hears Korra giggle. She opens her eyes. "What?"

The blue-eyed beauty smiles. "Do you always talk to yourself like that?"

Kuvira looks up at her for a moment then lowers her eyes clenching her jaw, not realizing what she was doing. "I, I wasn't…"

Korra notices her change in demeanor. "Hey, it's okay. I get it. If you can't trust your own voice, whose can you trust, right?"

The Captain nods. "Yeah." She needed to get control of herself and fast. She hadn't come to the hospital to make googly eyes at Korra.

They both take in a deep breath at the same time and chuckle a bit at the synchronicity. Then the silence creeps in yet again.

Neither of them can take it any longer. They both speak talking over one another.

"Hey, maybe we…" Korra says.

"Look I wanted to…" Kuvira says as their eyes lock.

"No, you go ahead." They say in unison sighing with embarrassed smirks on their faces.

Kuvira takes a deep breath finding her courage. She was gonna get through this. "Avatar Korra, I came here to talk with you about our conversation the other night."

Korra lowers her eyes. "So you came to apologize?"

"No." The young metalbender says quickly.

Korra furrows her brow. Now she was really confused. What kind of person shows up with flowers after trying to take advantage of someone and doesn't apologize for it.

"I meant everything I said to you Korra. I'm not afraid of my feelings. And to be perfectly honest, my feelings don't require your reciprocation." The green-eyed woman says as her confidence returns with every breath she takes.

"What? Then why are you here?"

Kuvira takes in a deep breath. This was gonna be harder than she thought. "I came to tell you… that you were right."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "A…bout what?"

"About us... knowing one another. I think you're right and I'd…like to try if you're willing. I mean, if you want to." The Captain of the Guard says genuinely.

Korra scoffs shaking her head. Who in the world did Kuvira think she was; spirit's gift to women? "Why? Why would I wanna get to know you, huh? So you saved me and my dad, big deal anybody could have done that. It doesn't mean I'm gonna fall in love with you because of it. And even if I did, it's not like you'd even care. You made it clear the other night that all you wanted was to get me into bed. Why would I want to get to know someone like that?"

The young earthbender lowers her eyes releasing an apprehensive breath. "Korra I...I can't deny that I still want to be intimate with you, alright." Kuvira looks up at her for a moment. "But that's not all I want. It never was."

"What else is there?" Korra asks as she lies back in the bed averting her eyes. Even if she was interested in Kuvira, what could she possibly do for her? She was crippled. There was no telling when or even if she was gonna get better or not.

The Captain moves closer to Korra's bed, but she doesn't speak right away. She gently lays her hand next to the Avatar's leg. Korra looks down at her hand. Her eyes widen seeing Kuvira's lips softly kiss her knee. Their eyes lock. Kuvira swallows softly. "You're...different. I've never known anyone like you. I… wanna be by your side. I want to add to your strength. Whatever I have to do to make that happen I'm willing to do." She says lowering her eyes as her stomach tightens. The young Captain wasn't used to doing things like this.

"I wish I could explain why I feel the way I do about you." She releases a trembling breath having never let herself be this vulnerable before. "That's something I honestly don't know, and that's…new for me." Admitting that she didn't have all the answers was really pushing her to her limits. Kuvira looks up finding azure orbs fixed on her.

The young Avatar is taken aback. Kuvira had finally let her guard down. She could see it on her face.

Kuvira takes in a deep shaky breath. She hated opening herself up like this, but she needed Korra to know that she was serious. "But what I do know is that the very thought of being by your side just feels right to me. And that rightness is a feeling I trust even if it doesn't make sense to others. Korra…"

The young earthbender says lowering her eyes again. "I…know I came on pretty strong, but that's only because it takes someone just as strong to stand up to me. You're that strong. I can only hope that you'll consider getting to know me. Maybe we can see how strong we can be together, whether it be as friends or lovers." The young metalbender releases a relieved breath then stands to her feet. She can't read the expression on Korra's face, but she doesn't need to. She'd said what she meant to say and that was the only goal she had for meeting Korra today.

She straightens her jacket and clears her throat. "That's all I wanted to say. I apologize if I've taken up your time." She moves to leave the room.

"Kuvira." The water tribe woman says with a furrowed brow. Kuvira stops at the door, keeping her back turned. "Why? Why are you doing all this? Why would you want someone like me? Can't you see the condition I'm in?"

The green-eyed metalbender lowers her head. "All I can see is that you haven't made up your mind about what you wanna be yet. The woman I want is strong. I have no doubts about that. I look forward to a time when you have no doubts either." She says opening the door running into Asami in the process.

* * *

Two sets of green eyes are locked into each other for a breathless moment.

Asami narrows her eyes as Kuvira moves past her. "Pardon me." The Captain says nonchalantly as though Asami were just some random passerby.

The young CEO shuts her eyes and clinches her fist trying to control herself. She shakes off her anger then heads into her friend's room.

Her heart just about stops, seeing the dragon lilies on Korra's lap. They were from Kuvira. Was there something going on between them? She gulps. "Oh, those flowers are nice, can I put them in some water for you?"

Korra nods and hands them her. "Thanks."

Asami swallows softly. "No problem. How are you feeling today?" The heiress clenches her jaw now repeating a mantra over and over in her mind. 'Don't ask her about Kuvira. Don't ask her about Kuvira. Don't ask her about Kuvira.'

"I'm fine." Korra says now staring out the window deep in thought. There was no way Kuvira was serious about her.

Asami puts the vase on the bedside table then picks up Korra's schedule for the day. "The doctors want to try pool therapy today. That should be fun huh? Uhh, Korra?"

The blue-eyed beauty turns to her. "Yeah?"

"I was asking about pool therapy. That'll probably be fun for you right?" Asami says with a bit of hope in her voice. This was the most she and Korra had spoken in the last few days since their argument.

Korra rolls her eyes. "When is therapy ever fun? It's not like I can swim or anything right now."

'Don't ask her about Kuvira. Don't ask her about Kuvira. Don't ask her about Kuvira.' Asami starts to busy herself in the closet, pulling out some fresh sheets. "So how was Kuvira?" She immediately stops moving, gulps, then shuts her eyes awaiting her friend's tongue lashing.

The Avatar stares at Asami for a second then lowers her eyes. "She…thinks I'm strong."

The young CEO breathes out through puckered lips slowly opening her eyes. She needed to be careful with her words. "She's right. You are."

Korra looks up as Asami turns around with a smile holding a few sheets in her arms. Korra watches her friend as she silently unfolds the sheets for her bed.

Asami decides it's best to keep her mouth shut for a while. If she said anything wrong she'd be in the doghouse again. They were finally communicating and she didn't want to ruin it. If Korra wanted to talk with her, she would let her do it when she was ready.

The doctors come by and Korra starts her day of treatments and therapies.

 **6:00 pm**

Korra lies in bed still deep in thought. Kuvira would be leaving for Zaofu tomorrow. Was she really going to leave things like this? For better or worse the woman had pretty much poured her heart out to her and Korra didn't feel like Kuvira was trying to deceive her. She wanted what she wanted and Korra could respect that. But what should she do about it?

"Hey Asami?"

The raven haired beauty raises her eyebrows as she pulls up the sheets on Korra's bed. "Yeah?"

"Can I, ask you something…personal?" Korra says nervously.

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

Korra takes in a deep breath. "How would you feel if someone that you knew, who'd been a big help to you, who even saved your life… said they wanted to be with you? Like...with you, with you."

The heiress' heart begins beating so hard she feels like it's going to burst through her chest. Was this really happening? Was Korra going to confess to having feelings for her? Like seriously. It was so sudden. They'd only started talking with one another again just a few hours ago. This couldn't really be happening. "Oh umm, well I guess I'd, I mean, I…" She looks up into Korra's eyes. "I might… wanna be with them too."

The young Avatar lowers her eyes. "What if, it was a woman?"

Asami gulps trying to find the right words as her stomach does back flips. It was actually happening. What should she say? "Oh, uh, I'd, I, I mean if it were me... I'd be open to it."

"Really?" Korra says pretty surprised by her friend's answer.

Asami smirks trying to act cool. "Yeah, I mean, why should guys have all the fun right?"

The water tribe woman takes a deep breath averting her eyes again. "Right. Thanks."

Asami chews on her inner cheek as she looks everywhere but at Korra. "Yeah, no problem." She says sitting down in the recliner in the corner. The anxious CEO pretends to check over some papers as she peaks up at Korra periodically, wondering what her friend was thinking.

'Maybe I should make the first move. Wait was that Korra's way of making a move. Oh no, what if she's waiting on me to do something. What should I do? Oh I know, I'll get her a gift. Something that says I want to be with her too.' The heiress thinks to herself. It would also give her an excuse to leave the room so she can practice what she's gonna say to her. "Uh, hey I've gotta go check on something. I'll be back in half an hour or so." Asami says.

"Oh, okay." Korra says furrowing her brow wondering why Asami seemed to be in a hurry all of a sudden.

Korra gulps closing her eyes unable to get Kuvira off of her mind. Are you gonna be weak or strong? Kuvira had asked her. Korra wanted nothing more in the world than to be strong again. To feel like she was in control again. What could it hurt just to test the waters? After all, it didn't really seem like it mattered to Kuvira either way. Even Asami said she would give it a try. Korra picks up the phone and calls for a car to meet her downstairs. She leaves a note for Asami at the nurse's station.

 **Thirty minutes later…**

Korra takes in a deep breath as she rolls through the double doors of the Presidential Suite at the Four Elements hotel.

 **TBC…**


	7. Changes in Latitude

**Title: Changes in Latitude**

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating: PG/ R**

 **Notes:** I'm late, I'm late says the white rabbit. Here's the next chapter sorry for taking so long. Thoughts, feelings, reviews, PMs.

* * *

 **X**

Kuvira had a long day after she left Korra at the hospital. She couldn't get the young Avatar off her mind. She'd never opened herself up to anyone like that before and it scared her.

The Captain stands in the front of the mirror in her bathroom staring into her own eyes. She'd be leaving for Zaofu tomorrow. She wasn't ready to go back home. Suyin said some unexpected things at their last meeting with the world leaders. It left Kuvira feeling unsettled.

Kuvira trusted Su. Suyin always made wise well thought out decisions. But her actions at their last meeting said otherwise. Was the metal clan matriarch really not going to do anything about the situation in Ba Sing Se? How could she not take advantage of the opportunity they'd been given. With the Earth Queen gone Zaofu's ideals could finally be shared with the entire Earth Kingdom. This was a chance for expansion and progress. How could Suyin not see that?

But that wasn't the only thing bothering the Captain of the Guard. Korra still hadn't contacted her. Should she have taken Su's advice and opened up to Korra like that? The more she thought about it, the more foolish and vulnerable she felt. She shakes her head lowering her eyes thinking about the things she told Korra. "I should have kept my mouth shut."

Kuvira exhales roughly through her nose then leaves the bathroom. She looks at the clock on the wall. It was 6:30 pm. Korra wasn't coming to see her, why would she. Kuvira felt pathetic. It sickened her; pining over one woman like an idiot. She goes into the bedroom grabs her address book then picks up the phone. "Pfft, I don't need her. She's weak letting some temporary injury immobilize her." The young metalbender didn't take rejection very well, in part because it was rare that anyone ever turned her down. She needed to reestablish her prowess and confidence so she calls one of her old girlfriends that had moved into the city a few years ago.

"Hello may I speak to Kim please?"

"Yeah hi, this is Kim."

The green-eyed beauty takes in a deep breath. "It's Kuvira, how've you been?"

"Oh, uhh…seriously?" The young woman says nervously.

"Yes, I was in town for a summit and thought I'd get in touch."

"Wow, I…umm…I'm great. How are you? I can't believe you called me. I never thought I'd ever hear from you again after…."

"Are you free this evening? I'd like to see you."

There is a short silence, Kuvira can hear Kim gulp. "O-kay. Umm, where do you wanna…"

"You still live on Azulan Avenue, right?" The metalbender asks quickly.

"Uhhhh, yeah. D-d-did you wanna…" Kim stammers out before she's interrupted.

"I can be there in an hour if that's alright." Kuvira says softly feeling her power returning with every word that passed her lips. It felt good being in control again. She knew exactly how to push and pull her ex into submission. Kim needed to feel like she had a choice.

Kim takes an apprehensive breath. She hadn't seen Kuvira in years and wasn't sure if she was ready to be around her. The metalbender broke up with her after she suggested inviting Suyin into their bed. Everyone in Zaofu knew how much Kuvira wanted to be with the beautiful matriarch.

Kuvira smirks. It was like she could feel her ex's fear through the phone. "Hey, I know it's been a long time. If you don't want to see me I understand."

"No I do…wanna see you …this is just…"

"Then see me." Kuvira says quickly.

Kim gulps averting her eyes. "Okay."

"Good, I'll be there in an hour."

"Great, uhh should I pick you up anything?"

"No, you're all I need."

Kim chuckles softly. "Okay then, see you soon."

"Oh and Kim…" The Captain says.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like you to be shaved and showered by the time I arrive."

The young woman on the other end of the line takes an apprehensive breath speaking with sadness in her voice. "Right. See you soon." It had been three years why would she expect her ex to have changed.

Kuvira hangs up the phone. "Lieutenant, call for a car and have my things delivered to the airship port tonight. I want to be back in Zaofu by 10 am."

"Yes sir."

She was going to get her mind off of Korra the old fashioned way. She jumps in the shower gets cleaned up and prepares to head out the door.

Her lieutenant makes all the necessary calls and preparations then moves to leave with her. He opens the first set of double doors.

"Oh and have some flowers delivered to that address in the morning. Pick whatever kind you…" Kuvira stops speaking seeing Korra in the hallway in front of her door.

The water tribe woman's eyes widen in surprise. She was sitting out there trying to muster up the courage to knock when the door suddenly flew open. "Oh, hey. Sorry…uh…I…umm…"

"Korra? What are you doing here?" Kuvira asks calmly trying to get over her own sense of shock.

The nervous Avatar scratches the back of her head averting her eyes. "I probably should have called huh? I…wanted to (finally looking up at Kuvira) see if…you were serious…about what you said."

Kuvira gazes at Korra then lowers her eyes for a moment contemplating her next decision. Either she was going to go for the sure deal with her ex or entertain a cold fish for the night. Even though Korra was sitting there in front of her Kuvira knew the Avatar hadn't made up her mind about being with her yet. The metalbender takes a reluctant breath then steps to the side. "Come in."

Korra gulps then rolls into the suite. Kuvira speaks to her lieutenant. "Call my appointment and tell her I'll be late."

Korra over hears her. "Oh, were you about to leave? I'm sorry. I can come back later."

"No it's fine." The Captain says walking over to the couch and taking a seat. "Was there something more you wanted to talk with me about?"

The water tribe woman swallows hard lifting her chin and puffing her chest out a bit. "No." Kuvira raises a curious eyebrow. "I wanna…I wanna show you that I'm strong." She says with noticeable tremble in her voice.

The Captain of the Guard can't help the small smile that came to her lips. She stands up from the couch backing away from Korra. Their eyes lock. "Then show me." Korra huffs from her nose then places her hands on the wheels of her chair. They won't budge. She looks down at them then up at Kuvira. The gifted earthbender was metalbending the wheels to keep the chair from moving. "I said…show me."

The Avatar lowers her eyes suddenly deep in thought. She understood what Kuvira was doing. Kuvira didn't see her weakness, so she shouldn't either. Korra takes a deep breath closing her eyes. She breathes out through puckered lips locking eyes with the woman in front of her. Korra inhales then metalbends her chair into a leg and back brace. She grits her teeth as pain shoots through her legs as she forcefully lifts herself up from the chair.

She breathes through her teeth as a bead of sweat rolls down her face. The determined Avatar takes in a hard breath then takes a step forward, bending the metal braces. Kuvira is mesmerized.

She's beyond aroused having no idea Korra was going to do something like that. Truthfully, she thought Korra would have chosen something simpler like airbending herself over to her. She's speechless as Korra takes in slow deep breathes finally standing in front of her. Kuvira can't move this moment was too perfect.

Korra takes in another weary breath then grasps the nape of Kuvira's neck and pulls her into an achingly gentle kiss. Their foreheads touch as their lips part. Korra closes her eyes. "I'm strong." She whispers.

Kuvira smiles then in one smooth motion scoops Korra into her arms unbending the metal around her legs and lower back. "Yes you are." She carries the Avatar into her bedroom tenderly laying her down on the bed.

Korra had to admit she felt relieved now that she was off of her feet, but she was still in pain. Sure she was strong, but that little move hurt like a bitch.

Kuvira takes off her suit jacket then opens up a drawer next to the bed. "Are you hurt?"

The Avatar furrows her brow surprised by the question. She averts her eyes. "No. I'm fine." Korra says gritting her teeth trying to sound tough.

Her host smirks taking a pack of acupuncturist needles from the drawer. "You're not a very good liar. Turn on your side."

"Huh?"

"Lift up your shirt and turn over on your side." Kuvira says. The Inuit woman does as she's told. She raises her eyebrows as the pain in her legs begins to dissipate. "How's that feel?"

Korra turns her head looking up at her impromptu nurse. "It's good. How'd you do that?"

"Acupuncture is one of the required training courses for leadership in the metal clan's military. You can lay on your back now." The Captain says putting the needles back in the drawer. Kuvira then begins to take off her shirt. Korra gulps watching her. Kuvira looks down at her as she unzips her pants. "You look nervous."

The Avatar lowers her eyes. "I've never done this before."

Kuvira giggles as she gets on the bed straddling Korra's legs. "You mean a Captain of the Guard." She smirks when Korra furrows her brow. "Relax I'm just kidding." Her eyes travel down the Avatar's torso. "You're a virgin aren't you?" She says softly looking up into Korra's eyes.

Korra looks at her for a moment then averts her gaze. "I've never been with a woman."

Kuvira lifts the young Avatar's chin with her index finger to get some eye contact. Their eyes are locked in silence for a few moments. Kuvira leans into Korra's lips then sits up still holding her gaze. "Let's change that."

* * *

 **X**

 **X**

 **Back at Republic General Hospital**

Asami walks into Korra's empty hospital room. She furrows her brow then goes to check the nurse's station. "Umm excuse me. Does Avatar Korra have any tests this evening?"

The nurse hangs up the phone. "Oh, Miss Sato, the Avatar left a message for you."

 _ **Hey Asami,**_

 _ **I really appreciated our conversation earlier. You helped me get a better perspective on this thing with Kuvira. I've got to clear this up before she leaves. I'll catch up with you tomorrow and tell you how things went. Thanks for being there for me.**_

 _ **Korra.**_

Asami's stomach drops. She swallows hard reading the note over and over again. How could she have forgotten about Kuvira? Of course Korra was talking about Kuvira. The nurse furrows her brow seeing the young CEO turning pale…well more pale than usual. "Are you alright Miss? Maybe you should sit down." The nurse says.

Asami looks up at her with a distant stare. "Thanks, I'm fine." The heiress turns and heads for the elevator. She gets down to her car and sits in the driver seat staring out into the parking garage. "She wasn't talking about me. Why would she have been? Why I'd think that?" She asks herself.

Asami stares blankly at the Future Industries logo on the steering wheel trying to figure out her feelings. She felt weak and heartbroken. "Korra…" She whispers softly. "Is she really what you want?"

Twenty minutes later Asami finds herself parked outside the Four Elements Hotel. She turns off the car, sits back and closes her eyes wondering what she was doing there.

Kuvira kisses a slow warm decadent path down the crevice of Korra's caramel abdominals. The young Avatar trembles watching her move lower and lower. Was this really the right decision?

Kuvira looks up at her and their eyes lock. "Do you want me to stop?" She asks quietly. Korra gulps and shakes her head no. The Captain tenderly runs her fingertips along the top of Korra's thighs. "Good because I don't want to." She says planting wet kisses along the water tribe woman's inner thigh. "I never want to, not with you." She whispers languidly taking Korra's flush lower lips into her mouth.

Korra gasps softly feeling a tightening in her stomach. Her mouth is agape unable to comprehend the electric sensations pulsing from her sex. Then a low moan of satisfaction hits her ears sending shivers down her spine. She watches Kuvira's eyes close feeling the woman's tongue stroke her inner walls. The Captain releases another moan of pleasure as she pulls back licking her lips. "Amazing." Kuvira whispers looking up into confused blue eyes. She smirks then crawls up her new lover's body.

Korra can't help but tremble seeing the metalbender hovering above her. She's full of uncertainty raising her eyebrows wondering what Kuvira is going to do next. Green eyes travel down her body, then some strong yet strangely soft fingers trail between the valley of her breasts, over her abs then finally coming to rest cupping her sex. Kuvira kisses the edge of Korra's lips. "Have you ever been touched like this before?"

Korra swallows hard. "N-no." She takes a trembling breath, closing her eyes as Kuvira begins to massage her sex.

"Look at me." The green-eyed bender commands. Green eyes meet blue. Kuvira realizes that she made the right decision by choosing to stay with Korra and not just because of the sex. She meant everything she said to Korra that morning. She genuinely wanted to be by her side. Perhaps she'd finally find someone who could understand her. The metalbending Captain gently slips two fingers between Korra's lower lips. The Avatar gasps grabbing Kuvira's shoulders all the while maintaining their eye contact. Kuvira watches Korra tremble as she pumps her fingers in and out of her. She leans down into the Inuit woman's lips.

Korra can't fight back the moan that escapes her throat as Kuvira's tongue pillages her mouth. She'd never felt anything like this before, not even with Mako. The Captain pulls back gently tugging at Korra's bottom lip with her teeth. She curls her fingers within the young Avatar.

Asami stands in the hallway outside the presidential suite as the doors begin to rattle. She already knew what was happening behind those doors before she decided to come up there. Why hadn't she spoken up when she had the chance? What was she supposed to say to Korra now? Asami lowers her eyes then heads back downstairs to her car.

Kuvira winces then moans feeling the Avatar's nails digging into her back as she cums. Her grip is bone crushing. "Ugh...mmm, I knew you were the one." She whispers kissing and licking Korra's neck. She rolls the water tribe woman over. "Take me." Kuvira says roughly.

The Avatar blinks rapidly still trying to calm her own quivering body down. She couldn't move her legs all that well, but fortunately, she had a lot of upper body strength left. She takes in an apprehensive breath thinking she should mimic Kuvira's actions. So Korra begins to kiss the Captain's neck. She's surprised by how soft Kuvira's skin is.

The metalbender feels like she's in heat and Korra isn't moving fast enough. She grabs the Avatar's hand and stuffs it between her legs. "I said take me."

Korra furrows her brow then awkwardly begins to touch Kuvira's sex. She'd never touched another woman down there before. It felt strange. Kuvira roughly grasps the nape of Korra's neck pulling her into her body, then she cups her hand and forces Korra's two middle fingers into her center. She bites into the crook of her neck.

Korra's eyes widen, the bite felt good…really good. She refocuses and starts to thrust her fingers into the wanton woman beneath her. Kuvira rolls her hips trying to deepen the penetration. "Harder." She says to Korra.

"O-okay." The young Avatar says nervously. She was trying to be gentle having seen Kuvira's reaction to her strength when she squeezed her shoulder a few minutes ago. Korra didn't want to hurt her. Even though she was injured, she still knew that she was stronger than most men. The water tribe woman begins to kiss Kuvira's neck again. She enjoyed the feeling of her skin against her lips.

The now irritated metalbender takes in a hard breath rolling her eyes. This wasn't what she wanted from Korra. She wanted her strength, why was she being so gentle? "Korra…"

"Yeah…" She whispers softly nuzzling Kuvira's ear then taking an earlobe into her mouth.

The Captain's eyes flutter at the sensation. "Can…you just…."

The Avatar pulls back and looks down into her eyes. "What is it? Tell me what to do."

Kuvira can see the genuine innocence in Korra's eyes. She'd never been looked at that way before. This wasn't just sex for Korra. The water tribe woman really wanted to please her. She wasn't expecting that. Kuvira averts her eyes then moves out from under her.

"What's wrong? Was I not doing it right?" The concerned Avatar asks.

"No… it's fine. You were fine." Kuvira says pulling Korra's arm over her waist then snuggling her butt into Korra's hips.

Blue orbs search the room for answers to what had just happened to make Kuvira shift so suddenly.

The two lay silently together for a few minutes. Korra takes in a deep breath through her nose then kisses Kuvira's shoulder. "I saw you dance you know."

"Huh?" The Captain says as she stares at the wall.

"When I first arrived in Zaofu, you and Su were practicing some kind of metalbending routine. I…thought you looked nice."

Kuvira's stomach tightens; she clenches her jaw then gulps. She quietly gets up from the bed.

"Is everything okay?"

Kuvira nods. "Yes, it's fine. I…have to get going, my lieutenant can take you back to the hospital."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Oh that's right, your appointment. I forgot. Umm, can I maybe see you tomorrow, before you go?"

Kuvira lowers her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She and Korra were supposed to connect physically. Like the world's best fighters they would be able to understand one another with their fists. She and Korra wouldn't need to talk. Two people who were as strong as they were didn't need words. "What do you want from me?"

Korra takes in a deep breath furrowing her brow slightly. She didn't understand what was going on. She knew Kuvira had a meeting she needed to get to, but they'd just been intimate, was that something they were supposed to disregard? Truthfully, that was all she wanted when she first arrived there. But things had changed. "I…wanna know you."

Asami is back in her car parked in front of the hotel. She can't get Korra off of her mind. Fifteen minutes later Kuvira walks out the door and gets into a cab.

Asami can't help but follow her. The car drops her off in front of a flat in the Dragon Boroughs. A young woman comes downstairs greeting Kuvira with a long kiss on the lips before pulling her through the door way into her apartment. The young CEO furrows her brow. Were she and Korra together tonight or not?

 **TBC…**


	8. Misunderstandings

**Title: Misunderstandings**

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Notes:** Been a while right. Thanks for hanging in there. Still trying to work out Kuvira's feelings here. PM me if you have any suggestions. If you want to show some extra support check my profile for a link. Keeps my fires for this story stoked. **$1** goes a long way.

* * *

 **X**

Kuvira exhales deeply as she sits back in a loveseat watching her ex go down on her. Kim is focused and energetic doing everything she can to prove to Kuvira that dumping her was a mistake. The young Captain had come back to her and she was going to make it worth her while.

The Captain of the Guard sits virtually expressionless giving her ex an occasional moan to keep the young woman encouraged. But truth be told the metalbender's mind was elsewhere.

All she could think about was her last conversation with Korra. It was like a switch had been flipped or something.

"What do you want from me?" She'd asked her.

"I just wanna know you." Korra had said.

"You didn't come to me for sentimental coddling Korra. You came here for acknowledgment. I acknowledged your strength and you've acknowledged mine. You know enough." She says averting her eyes. She didn't want to show Korra how flustered she was. "That's all we wanted from one another isn't it?"

"I-I thought you….wanted more than this." Korra says lowering her eyes. Could she have really misjudged Kuvira's intent so poorly?

Kuvira furrows her brow slightly seeing the young Avatar's sudden sadness. She takes in a heavy breath. 'Korra was clear about what she wanted when she came to my door. She was the one who made things personal.' Kuvira thinks to herself. "Look I have an appointment to get to. We seem to have misunderstood one another. Why don't we discuss this later?"

Korra shakes her head no, then sits up in the bed. "No, it's alright. I get it. Have a safe trip back to Zaofu."

 **Kim's Apartment**

Kuvira closes her eyes sitting back in the love seat.

"Mmm, you like that baby? Kuvira? Vira? Ex-cuuuse me…" Kim says trying to get the Captain's absent minded attention.

"Huh, oh, yeah that's nice…I like that." Kuvira says under her breath.

"Are you kidding me right now?" The young woman says getting up off her knees and putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Kuvira asks.

Kim shakes her head then walks over to one of the other couches and picks up her shirt. "You're back with Su again, aren't you? Why'd you even come here?"

Kuvira lowers her eyes. "I'm not with Su. I haven't been with her in over a year."

"Then who are you with because you're clearly not here to be with me?" Kim says angrily before she changes her mind. "You know what; I don't care. It's not like you're ever gonna change. Just leave." She says handing Kuvira her jacket.

"Kim…look it's been a rough week for me okay." Kuvira says already knowing what the look on her ex's face meant.

The young woman holds the door open for her. "Yeah it's always about you, that's the problem Vira. Lose my number." She says slamming the door behind the Captain.

The contemplative metalbender stands outside with her head lowered, buttoning up her suit jacket. Her ex was right to kick her out. This thing with Korra was really throwing her off her game. She closes her eyes as an aggravating thought passes through her mind; the saddened expression on the Avatar's face when they parted ways. It starts to rain as she looks in the direction of the hospital.

Kuvira thought about knocking on Kim's door so she could call a cab, but decided walking back to the hotel might clear her head.

Asami watches Kuvira leave the unknown woman's apartment then heads back to the hospital.

The metalbending Captain lowers her eyes as she makes her way down the street. She hated the way she felt when she thought about Korra, like a weak fool. "Why did you have to get all sentimental on me like that? We both got what we wanted, didn't we?" Kuvira says knowing that she was lying to herself. The Avatar hadn't satisfied her, but she still wanted her. That was unusual for the young captain.

Truthfully she was worried. Both about herself and about her sudden concern for the water tribe woman. Under normal circumstances she'd be finished with Korra after the stunt she pulled. Kuvira couldn't understand what Korra was thinking. Whenever she and her past lovers got too close that was her signal that things were about to get to serious. Weak traits like codependency and reliance would begin to set in the more they knew about one another. It never ended well. That's why she chose the Avatar. Korra was the one person in the world who wouldn't need her. "People like us don't need petty compliments and flowery words Korra." Kuvira says talking to herself unable to get the image of Korra's sorrowful face from her mind.

 **Republic City Hospital**

Asami takes a deep breath sitting in her car in front of the hospital. Should she tell Korra what happened? "Yeah right. 'Oh hey Korra, I decided to stalk you and Kuvira a few hours ago. Let me tell you what I found out.'" She puts her head back against the headrest. She'd already called the nurse's station so she knew Korra was back in her room, but what was she supposed to say to her. Asami sighs. "You know what, if Korra wants to talk to me she will." She opens the car door, steps out, then slams it roughly. "If she wants to sleep with Kuvira that's her business."

She takes in a heavy breath and closes her eyes for a moment. The young CEO wasn't angry with Korra, she was angry with herself. If she had just said something to her friend earlier instead of grinning like an idiot Korra wouldn't have gone to meet with Kuvira at all. Asami exhales through puckered lips and opens her eyes. "Korra and I are friends. Just friends. If she was interested in me she'd tell me." She says to herself then heads into the hospital.

The water tribe woman sips on a bowl of soup as her door opens. She half smiles then lowers her eyes continuing to eat the soup. "Hey."

Asami does the same. "Hey, I uh, thought you wouldn't be back tonight." She says picking up her bag and some papers from a chair.

"You weren't going to sleep here were you?" Korra asks.

Asami opens up one of her books refusing to give her friend any eye contact. "Well my house is a few hours from here and I would have had to get up really early to get here before work."

Korra releases an irritated breath. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Asami asks, finally looking up at her.

Korra turns her head away, Kuvira's words still playing in her mind. "I'm not weak. You don't have to keep…"

"I never said you were weak." The raven-haired woman says interrupting her. Asami gulps then looks out the window. "Did…Kuvira say you were?"

The Avatar looks up at her for a moment before speaking. "No, she didn't." Korra really felt sick about the way things ended with Kuvira.

Asami inhales sharply through her nose. "Good." She says sitting back in the chair pretending to read her book.

Korra watches her for a minute then picks up some food off a tray. Asami was being unusually aloof. For a second Korra thought Asami was jealous, but that would be stupid. She and Asami both like guys. She shakes the thought from her mind. She wasn't really in a talking mood anyway especially considering the fact that she'd just slept with a woman. The young Avatar had no idea how to feel having just been used for sex by some random Earth Kingdom woman. She must have been out of her mind. Korra's pissed at herself for believing that Kuvira cared about her. All the captain's stupid 'I wanna be by your side' bullshit. She shakes her head. "I'm such an idiot." She says to herself.

"Huh?" Asami asks.

"Nothing." Korra says quietly. There is a gentle knock on the door. "Come in."

Both Korra and Asami's eyes widen seeing a completely drenched Kuvira walk into the room.

"You and I need to talk." Kuvira says then she looks at Asami. "Would you please excuse us for a few minutes Miss Sato?"

Korra speaks up. "No Asami, you're fine. I said everything I needed to say to you already Kuvira."

The Captain of the Guard swallows softly. "Yes you did, but now I have some things I need to say."

Korra sighs then glances at Asami then lowers her eyes.

The young CEO picks up her bag and books. "I'll see you in the morning Korra." She says. She speaks up as she walks past Kuvira. "Let me know if you want a ride to the Dragon Boroughs tomorrow… Korra. Mako just got a new apartment down there. We should check it out."

Kuvira glances at Asami as she leaves. That statement was obviously directed at her.

"Uh, yeah okay. See you tomorrow." Korra says.

Korra crosses her arms as the door closes not wanting to look at Kuvira. "I'm listening."

The young Captain takes in a deep breath then lowers her eyes. "I…need to apologize to you." Korra furrows her brow. Kuvira gulps hard then looks up into the Avatar's eyes. "You…were…trying to get to know me." She averts her eyes. "I didn't realize you still needed that. When you showed up tonight...well I thought you knew enough about me to make up your mind. Then you mentioned seeing me dance. I wasn't expecting to hear something like that from you and I didn't know how to respond." She swallows again suddenly unable to find her words. "Korra…my previous lovers and I…we don't…I …don't…"

Korra rolls her eyes. "Don't what…talk?"

Kuvira finally finds her gaze and shakes her head no. "No, there was no need to. I thought the same was true of us." She takes in a heavy breath.

"Well you could of have just told me that instead of …."

"That's not all." Kuvira says interrupting her.

Korra sighs. "Okay?"

"You wanted to please me. I could see it in your eyes." Kuvira says firmly sounding more like she is accusing the young Avatar of a crime.

The water tribe woman furrows her brow unsure of what was going through Kuvira's mind. "Well yeah, that's what sex is for." Korra raises her eyebrows. "Right?"

Kuvira lowers her eyes and takes in a rigid breath. "I made a mistake by being intimate with you." Korra becomes very self-conscious. Had she really been that bad in bed? Kuvira watches Korra intently. She knew immediately that the Avatar had taken her statement personally.

Korra gulps as she stares down into her lap. "I'd never been with a woman before alright. And…and I'm not at my full strength. I'm…"

Kuvira takes a step forward and cups Korra's cheek. Their eyes lock. Kuvira leans into Korra's lips planting a soft kiss upon them. The Captain wished this one last kiss would convey her feelings to the Avatar. They couldn't be together. She pulls back, slowly gazing into bewildered azure orbs. "It's not you alright. It's me. I just realized how different we are. I think it's one of the reasons I'm so drawn to you. I do want more than this but this isn't the right time for us. You and I aren't ready for one another."

She releases Korra then takes a few steps back toward the door. "Not yet anyway."

"What does that mean?" Korra asks.

Kuvira turns her back on Korra. "It means I still want to be by your side. You are strong Korra, very strong. I can't deny that. There's just no way for this to work right now." She looks back at the young Avatar. "I'm sorry. Don't forget me." She says as she leaves the room.

Kuvira felt better after talking to Korra because she knew she'd spoken the truth. Korra wasn't ready for her physically or sexually and she wasn't ready for Korra emotionally. That was the difference between them. Kuvira wanted it all, but if she wanted it all then she would have to give her all and she wasn't ready to do that. The anxiety she felt when Korra began talking about watching her dance was evidence of that.

The young earthbender takes in a deep freeing breath as she exits the hospital. There was still one more small matter that needed to be taken care of.

Asami sits in her car across the street from the hospital. What the hell was she thinking saying that to Kuvira? She totally gave herself away. There was no way Kuvira would tell Korra that she'd been following her. But what if she did? What if Kuvira confessed to cheating on Korra? But had she really cheated, were she and Korra even together?

A knock on her car window startles her. She gulps seeing Kuvira standing there. 'Shit' Asami thinks to herself as she rolls down the window.

Kuvira raises her chin slightly. "This is a very nice vehicle, Miss Sato. To an unobservant person it could pass for a standard Satomobile. But the modifications on this model are limited edition, only four of them were made. Suyin Beifong has one as a matter of fact, but it's in her garage in Zaofu." Their eyes lock.

Asami gulps again. "That's right. Uhhh…do you need a ride back to your hotel Captain?"

Kuvira smirks. "No, it's fine, I'll walk. I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me this time though. We wouldn't want Korra thinking her friend is some perverted vagrant following her around into hotels then pursuing her associates into areas that could be hazardous to her health." Dark green orbs are locked onto light jade green eyes.

Kuvira takes in a deep breath. "A word of advise Miss Sato. It's obvious you have feelings for her but you should leave her be. You're not what she needs. Avatar Korra is strong and she needs someone strong by her side. She's a woman who knows what she wants. That's something she and I have in common. That's why she came to my bed tonight. Its also why she'll never come to yours. I'm sure as her 'friend'… you understand that." Kuvira says unwilling to beat around the bush.

Asami stares at Kuvira with a blank expression on her face. "I understand and I appreciate the advice and consideration. I agree with you. Korra does need someone strong. She also needs someone that's 'here'. And I… will always be here for her. Have a safe trip back to Zaofu captain."

Kuvira exhales from her nose with a smirk, not taking her eyes off of Asami. "She's fortunate to have a friend like you, but that's all you'll ever be. Thank you for the kind regards. Have a nice evening Miss Sato." Kuvira waves briefly then walks away from the car and heads down the side walk.

Asami swallows hard then sits back in her seat watching Kuvira disappear in the distance. Kuvira was right and she hated her for it. She and Korra were just friends and they'd never be more than that if she didn't make a move, but she was too scared to. Asami lowers her eyes not missing a thing Kuvira had said. She and the Avatar had slept together. "Why her Korra, why?" She asks herself.

 **A week later….**

Jinora's ceremony went beautifully. Asami found herself unconsciously stepping up her efforts to be around Korra; helping her with her hair and clothes. She was going to do everything she could to wipe Kuvira's memory from her friend's mind. Korra still hadn't spoken to her about what happened with Kuvira, but she didn't need her to. All she needed was for Korra to know that Asami Sato was there for her.

A few days after the ceremony the young Avatar decided that it would be best if she continued her physical therapy in the South Pole with Katara.

Asami gulps hard. They'd gotten a little closer over the past week and she wasn't ready for that to end just yet.

Tenzin, Mako, Jinora, Bolin and Asami stand on the docks wishing the injured Avatar a fond farewell. "Are you sure you don't want some company in the southern water tribe?" Asami asked. Korra shook her head no. "I'm…I'm happy to come with you."

Korra sighs with a small smile. "No, I appreciate it, but I'll only be gone a couple of weeks. A little time alone will be good for me. Thanks though."

Asami huffs softly. "Oh okay. I guess… I'll see you soon then?" Korra nods. The heiress wasn't happy about that decision. She still hadn't told Korra how she'd been feeling about her. As she watches her friend wave from the ship, she can't help feeling a little bit of relief. 'At least Kuvira won't be able to get to you."

As the ship leaves the port, Korra wheels herself out to the stern of the ship. They'd be passing Zaofu on their way out to sea. She can't help thinking of Kuvira.

Thirty minutes later as the large carrier passes the coast of the Earth Kingdom the Avatar can't help but smile. There was no way she could miss the beautiful metalbending display happening on Zaofu ridge.

Large shimmering symbols of liquid metal form in the sky above the ridge as Kuvira and a few other benders dance. Korra waves seeing the symbols for earth, air, fire, and water in sky. The symbol for the AVATAR. Kuvira hadn't forgotten her and she wouldn't forget her either.

 **TBC…**


	9. Can we talk

**Title: Can we talk**

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating: PG -13**

 **Notes:** Its been a while. But I'm still around.

 **X**

 **X**

* * *

Kuvira waves at Korra once she finishes her dance routine. Being with the Avatar had touched something deep within her. What would it feel like to truly care about someone? The last person she thought she felt anything for was...

A slow, steady clap is heard behind the dancers. Kuvira lowers her eyes already knowing who it is. "That was splendid ladies." Suyin says while making her way up Zaofu ridge.

The Captain of the Guard keeps her back turned as the other dancers bow to her and head back down the cliff.

Suyin stands next to her and waves to Korra as the water tribe carrier gets further out of sight. "That really was beautiful Kuvira."

"Thank you, Commander."

Suyin sighs softly. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you actually cared about her."

The young captain huffs then turns to leave. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

The Matriarch raises her hand to Kuvira's chest stopping her from leaving. She gently trails her fingertips up the younger woman's neck then grasps her chin roughly. Their eyes lock. "I doubt that." Su says as Kuvira's jaw clenches. The metalbending master smirks then releases her and walks back down the ridge. "I'll see you in my quarters at 8. That's not a request captain."

Kuvira averts her eyes feeling tightness in her stomach. She should have kept her mouth shut. She knew exactly what Su was trying to do and she fell for it hook, line, and sinker. The clever matriarch wanted to show her who was in control. And some part of Kuvira wanted it. To feel Suyin's body against hers again would be exactly what she needed to erase the last two weeks of vulnerability from her mind.

But there was something else Kuvira wanted even more.

The blow horn of Korra's ship sounds and she feels an ache in her chest. Kuvira looks out to the ocean. Frustration fills her heart as she struggles to define what she's feeling. All she could think about was the Avatar and the way they'd touched one another. Korra's touch may have been clumsy and inexperienced but it was also full of an indescribable combination of gentleness and power.

 **Water Tribe Carrier**

Korra watches as the coast of Zaofu disappears wondering when she'll see Kuvira again. Maybe next time they met they'd be ready for one another. The Avatar smirks lowering her eyes. She'd never been with a woman before, and she had to admit she liked it. It was also new not being in control. Kuvira was so confident. Korra had never met anyone who was so clear about what they wanted.

The water tribe woman nods to herself as she heads to her cabin. "You just wait, Kuvira. Next time I see you, I'll be the one giving the orders." Korra looks down at her legs in anger. If she'd been able to move properly, Kuvira wouldn't have blown her off.

She goes into her room and pulls out her suitcase. A small smile comes to her face when she sees a letter inside. She picks up the letter and a familiar scent hits her nose, jasmine. "Asami, you've got to be the only person I know with scented writing paper."

 _ **Dear Korra,**_

 _ **I'm guessing since you're reading this that you found my letter.**_ (Korra rolls her eyes and chuckles) _ **I'm nervous about writing to you.**_

 _ **You probably think that's weird, but I am. As I write this letter, you're preparing to leave for your home in the south. And I don't want you to go. I wish I could go with you, but I'm sure you'll probably say no.**_

 _ **There's so much I wish I could say to you, but I'm too scared. And I know I shouldn't be because we're best friends. But that's exactly why I am. I don't want to mess that up.**_ (Korra furrows her brow) _ **Your friendship means a lot to me. And friends share their feelings with one another. So, I'm going to tell you how I feel.**_

 _ **I wonder if you know what I'm going to say. It's something that I've meant to say for the past month.**_

 _ **You ready? I like you Korra.**_ _(_ The Avatar smiles thinking that she liked Asami too) _ **I mean like…like you. I'm attracted to you.**_ (The smile leaves her face) _ **And I have been for a long time, but I wasn't sure what to do about it. The least I could do is tell you.**_

 _ **So that's what I'm doing. Nothing needs to change between us alright. You're still my best friend, and you always will be.**_

 _ **I don't know how long you'll be gone, but just know that I'm thinking of you. And I'll write again as soon as I can.**_

 _ **Your friend**_

 _ **Asami**_

Korra's eyes widen as she gulps re-reading the letter. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mind travels back to the past two weeks with her friend. She had the sense that Asami seemed jealous, but she had no idea why. How could she not have seen it? Was this really happening?

Korra sighs in awe sitting back in her chair. "Asami likes me?" A small smile comes to the blue eyed Inuit's face. "Asami likes me." She says quietly then takes a deep breath as the gravity of those words finally hits her. "Asami likes me. What do I do?"

* * *

 **Zaofu Palace**

 **7:45** **pm**

A fully armored Captain of the Guard stands outside Suyin's door mumbling to herself. She practices what she's going to do and say as the door unlocks. She wasn't going to let her mentor have her way tonight. She couldn't.

"Come in." Su says from the other side of the room as she bends the large green and gold plated door open. Kuvira takes a deep breath then heads inside. The door closes behind her.

"Here as you requested Commander."

Suyin's lidded eyes gaze silently at Kuvira as though she were waiting for something. A full minute passes. She turns away and lowers her eyes. "Take off your armor Captain." The mature bender says, keeping her back turned. She mixes drinks at the mini bar.

Kuvira swallows hard noticing the semi-nude robe that barely covered her ex's gorgeous body. She puts her armor to the side.

Su glances back at the young Captain. "All of it." She says before refocusing on the drinks.

Kuvira gulps again as she takes off her under armor. She stands at parade rest wearing nothing but a tank top and green boy shorts.

The older woman walks over to one of the two large couches in the room and sits their drinks down on the table. "We're in closed quarters Kuvira, relax. You still like electric hammers don't you?" She says, motioning to the other drink on the table.

Kuvira nods and takes a seat unwilling to look directly at her mentor as the woman was completely nude under that robe. She couldn't help but be turned on.

They sit in silence for a full minute until Su speaks up. "So, how was she? You tend to enjoy virgins."

The captain takes a deep breath. "Su, do we really need to do this?"

"Yes, we do. I want to find out what I don't know about you Vira." The older woman gets up then takes an alluring seat next to Kuvira on the couch. "So let's hear it."

"Who says we did anything?"

Suyin sips her drink then giggles. "You can't possibly expect me to believe you danced for a woman you haven't slept with."

The young metalbender focuses her attention on the table in front of her. She needed to keep her composure. Kuvira knew her previous lover all too well. This interaction was a game for the Matriarch. Su just wanted to prove a point. Kuvira swallows softly already feeling her body reacting to Suyin's closeness to her. All she had to do was hold out. "It was fine." The Captain gulps averting her eyes. "We held one another."

Su sighs then places her drink on the table and sits back and stares at her ex. Kuvira refused to make eye contact. "Is that all? That hardly seemed worthy of all the effort you put in."

Kuvira's fuse blows. She didn't have to sit there and tolerate this. It was pointless. A waste of both of their time. "Su none of this matters. Why are you doing this? Why do you care?"

The Matriarch is on her in zero seconds flat cupping her cheek. "Because, I know you. And you're fooling yourself."

Kuvira pulls back slightly. "You don't know anything. The Avatar is different. She's exactly the type of partner I…"

"Then why'd you fuck Kim afterwards?"

"I..I…didn't. She..."

"Room service from the presidential suite is paid through my account. You had flowers sent to her place. That's something you don't do unless you've…"

Kuvira turns her face away. "So what."

The older woman places her hand against Kuvira's chest and gently pushes her down onto her back then climbs on top of her. Su hovers over her looking down into her eyes. "You were fucking Jade and Aeris while we were together." Kuvira looks away. Suyin smirks. "It's okay. I want you to know that I knew."

She caresses the younger woman's cheek for some eye contact as she moves her thigh between the woman's legs. "See that's your M.O. That's what you do when you feel weak, scared, or confused. When you feel that someone's getting too close to you; too close to figuring you out. Do you know that about yourself, sweetie?"

Suyin giggles when she doesn't get an answer. "I bet you think you and I are going to fuck tonight too, right?" Kuvira gulps furrowing her brow slightly. Why else had Su invited her there? Su smirks allowing her eyes to travel down the captain's muscular frame to a pair of slightly damp boy shorts. "Of course you do. Because no one knows how to fuck you like I do. Isn't that right?" She says, finding lidded green eyes staring at her. Kuvira sits up making a move to kiss her. Su leans down allowing their lips to overlap. Kuvira's hands trail up her thighs before aggressively grabbing the firm globes of her mentor's ass. Su smirks then pulls back and gets up off of her. "That's what I thought."

The Matriarch pulls her robe closed then heads to her bedroom.

"Thought about what? Su, wait. What do you want from me, an apology? Is that what this is about?" Kuvira says, her mouth somewhat agape.

"Did I ask for an apology?" Su asks with her back still turned.

"No."

"I just wanted to give you an opportunity to show me something I didn't know about you. And the answer is, not much." The older woman unbends the front doors. "Thank you for your time Captain. See yourself out."

Kuvira stares at Suyin's door wondering if she should go after her. "Su…" She stops herself then picks up her armor and leaves. "Whatever."

Suyin leans her back against the door with lowered eyes. She could tell from Kuvira's behavior that something was different. If this had been any other day Kuvira would have been all over her the moment she set foot through the door. The young captain was nervous, apprehensive, and unsure of herself. What exactly happened between her and Korra?

 **Kuvira's quarters**

Kuvira picks up the phone and calls one of her lieutenants. The moment the young soldier walks through the door she's slammed up against the wall. Kuvira's lips immediately cover hers. The captain practically rips the metal uniform from the lieutenant's body.

 **40 minutes later…**

Kuvira pants quietly and places her forearm over her eyes.

The lieutenant smiles and lays her arm over Kuvira's waist. "Wow, Captain that was incredible. I hope this means what I think it does." She gently kisses Kuvira's neck.

"Leave." Kuvira sighs.

The young woman furrows her brow. "Huh? I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

Kuvira turns her head and stares into her eyes. "Now."

Tears well up in saddened brown orbs. "No problem." She gives her eyes a quick swipe gets out of the bed and heads out the door.

Kuvira swallows hard as she stares up at the ceiling. A single tear falls from her eye. Suyin was right about her of course, but that didn't mean she had to like it. There was no way she could be with Korra like this. The Avatar wouldn't tolerate it.

But then why did Su? Why did her ex wait until now to confront her? Was this the reason things hadn't worked out between them? Suyin hadn't mentioned any of this the day she decided to break up with her. So why now?

Kuvira closes her eyes taking in an exhausted breath. She couldn't get the Avatar out of her head. This had never happened to her before. She felt like she was losing her mind. "What did you do to me?"

The irritated Captain of the Guard found herself remembering their evening together. Watching Korra walk to her was exhilarating. The way she looked at her made her heart ache. That was the strong Avatar she wanted to be with. Kuvira turns over in bed and buries her face in a pillow as the recognition of that realization hits her. She meant everything she said to Korra in that hospital room. But what was she going to do about it?

They really weren't ready for one another. If that was going to change then Kuvira needed to do something big, something radical. She needed to…talk...to Suyin Beifong about what went wrong between them.

 **TBC…**


	10. Making Waves

**Title: Making waves**

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating: PG -13**

 **Notes:** Apologies for the long wait.

* * *

 **X**

 **Two weeks later…**

 **Southern Water Tribe: Soyue Bay**

By the time the carrier landed Korra had pretty much cleaned out every scrap of paper on the ship. There was no counting how many letters she'd tried to write. Her cabin looked like a trash heap. She had no idea what she was supposed to say to Asami. Should she say that she liked her too? Maybe just say thanks? What was the proper response in situations like this?

All she had to go on was her relationship with Mako. He freaked out after she told him how she felt and look how that turned out. Asami said that nothing had to change between them, but that was impossible. Was she expecting her to ignore her feelings? Korra throws another half started letter to the floor. "Geez Asami, what am I supposed to say? You know how much I care about you. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

A thought pops into the Avatar's head. "Kuvira." Korra shakes her head as she silently admonishes herself. Asami was in the room when the metalbender first asked her out. She'd been by her side the whole time. "That's why she didn't say anything. I'm so stupid." Korra's eyes widen as she remembers some of their conversations. Did Asami know she'd slept with Kuvira?

Tonraq knocks on her door. "Korra, we made land. You ready to head home?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." She and Asami were supposed to be best friends. Why hadn't she said anything about Kuvira when she had the chance? "Some friend I am."

Her mother knocks on the door then lets herself in. "Korra, honey? Can I help you…pack?" Senna is shocked seeing the balled up papers all over the floor. "Someone's been busy. Everything okay?"

The Avatar looks down at her legs. She couldn't be with anyone in her current condition. Her injury wasn't just physical; it was emotional too. She was so focused on herself that she couldn't be there for her friend. She couldn't imagine what Asami had been through over the past month.

Senna takes a deep breath when her daughter doesn't respond. "Well, why don't we head out? The crew can clean this up. I'm sure Katara's going to be happy to see you."

"Do you really think she'll be able to help me?" Korra asks quietly.

Her mother smiles. "Of course she will."

"She couldn't do anything last time." The Inuit says.

"What do you mean?"

"When Amon took my bending. She couldn't reverse it." The Avatar says.

"Korra…" Senna says before her daughter interrupts her.

"What if I'm stuck like this? What are my family and friends supposed to do if I can't protect them? What's the world supposed to do?"

Senna kneels down and cups Korra's cheek for some eye contact. "Then you let us help you."

 **Republic City**

 **Sato Industries Headquarters**

Asami sits at her desk trying to concentrate. Things had been hectic since Korra left. The young CEO had gotten behind on a lot of projects but it was worth it. Spending time with Korra was important. She needed the water tribe woman to know that she was there for her. Fortunately she had a good team of executives around to keep things afloat while she was away. Now she just had to catch up.

She couldn't help thinking about Korra though. Her stomach tightened whenever she thought about her letter. It had been two weeks. Korra would be home by now. Asami wondered if she'd hear back from her. She'd meant what she said. She really didn't need things to change between them, even though she wanted them to. But what if the letter wasn't a good idea? Korra should be focused on her recovery, not her love sick best friend.

Asami's eyes widen at that thought. "Love? No, no way. I-I, we care about each other. It's not like that. She just needs to know that I'm here for her, that's all."

Her secretary knocks on the door. "Miss Sato, your 5 o'clock is here."

"Huh? Right, thanks." A man dressed in traditional water tribe clothing comes in. "Master Sangok, how can I help you today?"

The eighty-eight year old man takes a seat. "I am here on Chief Eska's behalf. We are in need of your company's services to aid our brothers in the south."

Asami furrows her brow slightly. "Chief Tonraq was just here a few weeks ago. He didn't say that he needed anything."

"He is not as forward thinking as the northern chiefs. In light of the situation in the Earth Kingdom we are refortifying our fleets. We request that you send a representative from your company to the Southern Tribe to examine the state of our planes and mechs there." Sangok says.

Asami almost smiles. She'd get the chance to see Korra if she played her cards right. "I understand and I'll see what I can do."

 **Earth Kingdom: Zaofu**

Kuvira gulps as she stands next to her unit while Suyin does her inspections.

She felt more like a nervous teenager than a Captain of the Guard. It had been two weeks and she still hadn't spoken to Suyin. In fact she seemed to be unconsciously avoiding her. It wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. She didn't want Su to think she was weak. The past was irrelevant; the future was all that mattered. And her future was Korra. She had to talk to Su before she lost her nerve.

"At ease." The matriarch says before addressing her troops. She takes a deep breath. "I know many of you are concerned about the state of Ba Sing Se. The world council leaders are still forming a strategy to quell the rebellions. They are concerned about the amount of lives that would be lost if a full scale attack is launched. Ba Sing Se has the largest population of all the Earth Kingdom provinces." Kuvira's brow creases slightly. "I am in agreement with the council's stance on the matter. And am currently working with what's left of the local government to have your families relocated to Zaofu. That is all for now. Dismissed."

Kuvira's jaw clenches. "Commander, may I have a word?" She clears her throat. She was so pissed by what she'd just heard that she spoke without thinking. Why the hell was Suyin allowing outsiders to decide the fate of the Earth Kingdom?

"I'm listening."

The captain looks into her eyes. "Privately please."

Suyin breathes out slowly through her nose. She noticed how her ex had been acting lately. It was like Kuvira thought she had the plague or something. The young captain even ducked behind a corner on one occasion. Whatever happened between her and Korra was obviously still affecting her. "If this is about what I just announced…"

"It's a personal matter." Kuvira says quickly. She'd finally gotten the woman's attention after weeks of beating around the bush.

The mature metalbender squints at her suspiciously for a moment. "Alright. 9 o'clock."

Kuvira gulps. "Can we meet in my quarters?" She felt like she could trust herself there. If she couldn't stay focused she might do something with Su that she wasn't intending to. Her place was the only option.

Suyin walks away. "Fine."

The captain releases a relieved breath. "Now for the hard part." She says quietly to herself. "Just find out what you need to know and be done with it."

She had to do this. Korra was worth it.

 **Southern Water Tribe: Palace**

Korra sits against Naga in her bedroom. She wasn't ready to see Katara yet. She wasn't ready to be told that she'd never walk again. If Kya couldn't heal her what could Katara do?

Korra pulls Asami's letter from her pocket and reads it again. The heiress had asked if she could come with her before she left. She should have said yes. The Avatar lays her head back against Naga and stares at the ceiling. A tear rolls down her cheek the more she thinks about her friend.

Then there was Kuvira. The water tribe woman smirks a bit. The metalbender didn't care about her injury. It was like it didn't exist to her. She looks down at Asami's letter again.

Her stomach tightens. There was no middle ground. Asami saw her injury and wanted to help her recover, which made her feel weak. Kuvira didn't care about her injury and treated her like it didn't exist, which made her feel strong. Neither of them felt right. Did she really have to decide between the two of them?

It was just like her injury. Either she'd recover and be the Avatar again or be stuck in a chair for the rest of her life.

There is a gentle knock at her door. "Korra, honey? Can we talk for a bit?" Senna asks.

The young Avatar rolls her eyes and sighs. "Come in."

Senna smiles softly as she walks in with a tray of food. "You've been in here all day. I thought you might want something to eat."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Thanks."

Senna sits on the bed. The two women are silent for a minute. "Your father and I are glad you're home." Korra looks away. "It's gonna be okay you know." Again her daughter doesn't respond. "Would you mind telling me what you're thinking about?"

Korra swallows hard. She was so at odds with herself. She wanted someone to be there with her but she wanted to be alone too. "Nothing. I'm not thinking about anything."

Senna chuckles. "You do know that I gave birth to you right? I can tell when there's something on my daughter's mind."

Korra huffs. "I don't want to talk about anything right now okay?"

Senna nods then moves to the floor. "Then can I sit with you and Naga?" Korra nods and Senna scoots over to her. Korra sheds another tear and her mother pulls her into her arms. The young Avatar releases a heavy breath and cries. Senna kisses her forehead and rubs her back.

"It's not supposed to be like this. The Avatar is supposed to be strong, but I feel so weak. Why did this have to happen?" Korra whimpers.

Senna takes a deep breath. "It happened because my daughter is strong. That's why you're going to get through this. You're the Avatar, honey. Even when you're weak, you're still stronger than the rest of us. Don't forget that."

Korra nods and sighs then lays her head in her mother's lap. After a few minutes she falls asleep.

Tonraq quietly knocks on the door and peaks his head.

"Shhhh." Senna whispers placing her index finger to her lips.

He tip-toes inside and takes a seat next to his wife. "How's she doing?"

"She's fighting, just like she's always done." Senna says as she caresses her daughter's hair.

Tonraq nods. "Katara sent another messenger."

Senna shakes her head. "She's not ready to see her yet. Tell Katara to give her some time. She'll come around."

Tonraq sees a piece of paper under Naga's paw. He picks it up and reads it. His eyebrows rise. He hands it to his wife.

She reads it then gives it back to him. "Put it back." She whispers. "She'll talk to us when she's ready."

Tonraq grabs a sandwich off Korra's tray. Senna smacks his hand. "There's plenty of food in the kitchen. That's for Korra."

"She can't eat it if she's asleep. Relax. I plan on sitting here for a while. I need something to tide me over."

They stay with their daughter through the night.

 **Republic City**

Asami drives home from work. Her day had been ridiculously busy. It was full of contracts and paperwork. In spite of that she couldn't get Korra off her mind. She wasn't sure what she should do. Korra said she'd only be gone for a few weeks. And when she asked if she could go with her, Korra said no. Maybe the space was good for them. But visiting the water tribe was a rare opportunity. It's not like Korra could get mad at her. She'd be there on business. And if she just happened to run into Korra it'd be a coincidence.

Asami shakes the thought from her mind. "What am I thinking? I should send a representative. My work load is backed up enough as it is. I can't afford to spend two weeks hanging out with my girlfriend." Asami gulps and squeezes the steering wheel. "Not that kind of girlfriend." She averts her eyes. "Not yet anyway. Fuck. Asami, stop it. Korra needs to focus on her recovery. Just be her friend. That's what she needs right now."

 **Zaofu**

 **Kuvira's quarters**

 **8:50 PM**

The Captain of the guard paces a groove into her floor. Su would be there soon. She had to stay focused. This wasn't just for Korra; it was for her too. She needed to clear the air with her ex.

Su knocks on the door. Kuvira freezes. "Shit, she's early." She breathes out through puckered lips, gulps, then opens the door. Kuvira stares at her. Suyin had on a white tank top and some loose fitting pants. She'd just come from dance rehearsal.

Su raises a curious eyebrow. "Are we going to talk out here or do you plan on inviting me in?"

The young Captain gulps and steps to the side. She closes her eyes when she catches the scent of sweat and light perfume. Her stomach tightens. "God she smells good." She thinks to herself. "Keep it together. Stay focused. She's just here to…talk. Just talk." She clenches her fist as fear rises in her belly. She was losing it.

Suyin heads into the kitchen. Kuvira watches her bend over and get a bottle of ale out of the cabinet. She pops the top then walks up to Kuvira, takes a swig, and licks her lips. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

The captain is completely speechless. She can't move. This was exactly what she was afraid of. "Just ask her damn it!" She screams to herself.

Suyin lowers her eyes. She'd seen Kuvira like this before; the evening of their break up. "You wanted to talk back then too. You're nervous, aren't you?" Their eyes meet. Kuvira wears a stoic expression on her face. Suyin puts her beer down on the table then grasps the nape of the captain's neck. "I want to hear what you have to say." She brings their lips together. "Come here."

Kuvira is completely undone when Suyin's tongue slips past her lips. Before she can even think she slams her mentor roughly against the wall then pulls her shirt off. She hated that Suyin knew her so well, but maybe this was something they both needed.

The nimble dancer wraps her legs around Kuvira's waist as the captain grinds her sex against her.

Su would never admit it, but she was a jealous woman. She always had been. Kuvira was the one that brought it out in her. Every time her wayward lover decided to stray, it lit her up with anger and passion. The moment Kuvira set foot through her door she'd fuck her brains out. It was her way of owning her. She took pride in knowing that it was her bed that Kuvira returned to.

Seeing her ex traipsing around with Korra set her off. But it was more than that. Kuvira had changed. She noticed it right away. And Korra was the one behind it, not her. After years of training, mentorship, and mind altering sex, it took an inexperienced virgin to turn her lover's head. It pissed her off like nothing else.

Kuvira may have been able to resist her two weeks ago, but not today.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Fun Fact:** Sangok trained with Katara under Master Paku during the Siege of the North.


	11. Riptide

**Title: Riptide**

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating: R / PG-13**

 **Notes:** Thanks for sticking around everyone. Edits pending. And your donations are appreciated.

* * *

 **X**

Being with Su again was just as exhilarating as it had always been. Her taste, her touch, the shake in her voice letting Kuvira know that she'd hit just the right spot. Suyin was the only woman willing to push past her limits. And she could give it just as good as she could take it.

Kuvira trembles grabbing two fistfuls of the sheets as Suyin settles in on top of her. The matriarch roughly tugs at the hair on the back of the younger woman's head and thrusts four long slender fingers into the quivering Captain over and over again. Suyin smirks. "Mmm, I missed seeing you like this. You don't have to hold back."

Kuvira turns her head away and pants. Her body rocks with every powerful thrust of her lover's hand. "Grmm…" Suyin yanks Kuvira's head back even further and runs her tongue up her neck. All Kuvira wanted to do was scream out, but she felt like she'd be giving up on Korra if she did. She could read her ex's movements. This wasn't just sex for Suyin. The matriarch had something to prove. "Mmm…" Kuvira moans.

The young Captain shuts her eyes when she feels Suyin's hand turning within her sex. She knew what was coming next. But it had been so long her body wasn't used to it anymore. Her toes were already clenched in anticipation. Her ex was serious.

Suyin forcefully grips Kuvira's chin for some eye contact. "Why'd you stay away from me for so long?" She says slowly pushing her entire hand forward. Their eyes lock. Kuvira grits her teeth as her entrance starts to stretch. "Tell me." The Captain lowers her eyes and gasps a few seconds later as her sex is fully penetrated. She takes a hold of Suyin's arm. "Tell me Vira." The mature vixen pumps her fist deep into her former lover.

"Uaauh! Uahh…ahh!" Kuvira can't take anymore. "Ahh fuck!"

Suyin continues her assault allowing her eyes to trail down the young Captain's magnificent body. She really was amazing; perfectly sculpted abs, rock hard arms, beautifully formed breasts. A masterpiece of creation with unparalleled stamina and an unquenchable thirst for satisfaction. Su missed her. She truly had, but she wasn't going let Kuvira win her back that easily. She would make her work for it.

"Mmm, cum for me and I might consider stopping." Kuvira pops almost instantly. Su feels it and slowly removes her hand. She lies down on top of her, giggles softly, and sighs. "Answer my question."

"What question?" Kuvira asks.

"Why'd you stay away? Why didn't you come back?" Su asks quietly.

Kuvira takes a few minutes and catches her breath. She needed that more than she wanted to admit. No one knew her body the way Su did. That would make this conversation all the more difficult. She closes her eyes. "Why'd you break things off with me? You said you didn't care about Jade and Aeris. So why'd you do it?"

The two women are quiet for a while. The mature bender swallows softly. She was in a state of disbelief. Kuvira had actually heard her a few weeks ago. "You…you really wanna know?"

"Yes I do." Kuvira says.

Suyin takes a deep breath. "Because I was in love with you." The metalbending master confesses. Kuvira opens her eyes and looks down at her for a moment then averts her gaze. "I was in love with you...and…I knew that meant weakness to you. So I ended it."

The young Captain inhales deeply but remains silent. She had no expectations about their conversation but she didn't expect to hear that. Her chest started to ache the more she thought about it. She couldn't believe Su didn't know how she felt about her.

Suyin closes her eyes with a small smile. "I honestly thought you'd come back. I thought if I let you go then maybe…you'd realize that you actually felt something for me. Maybe you'd be willing to share some of your weakness with me. Maybe you'd share something with me that you wouldn't share with anyone else." Suyin squeezes her a little tighter. "And here you are, a year later." She kisses her neck. "What took you so long?"

Kuvira stares up at the ceiling. "I want to share it…" The matriarch's heart skips a beat. "…with Korra." Suyin takes in a slow steady breath then gets up off the bed. She grabs her clothes. Kuvira watches her get dressed. "Su…Suyin…" The matriarch shakes her head and moves to the door. "Su! You should have told me."

"Why the fuck do you think I'm here Kuvira?! Fuck!"

The Captain of the guard follows her out into the hallway. "Oh please. It's been a year Su, a year! You think I'm stupid. All the women I've seen since we split up, and now that I'm dating the Avatar, now you wanna tell me you love me?!"

Suyin stops in her tracks. It was the first time she'd ever heard Kuvira say those words. She quickly turns around and marches up the Captain. "What did she do to you?" Kuvira furrows her brow. Suyin's eyes well with tears. "Why her?"

A few soldiers peak into the hallway to check out their Captain's latest lover's quarrel. Suyin wipes her eyes then leaves. Kuvira takes a deep breath then admonishes the onlookers. "Get back to your bunks before I put you on latrine duty."

Kuvira heads back into her room. There was no way Suyin still cared about her, no way. She was just jealous.

* * *

 **Two weeks later…**

 **Southern Water Tribe**

Tonraq is all smiles as he waits on the carrier to dock. He'd ordered some special items in preparation for the upcoming Glacier Spirits Festival. He was sure they would lift his daughter's spirits. It had been a full month and Korra still refused to see Katara no matter how much encouragement they gave her. The downhearted Avatar spent most of her time alone in her room and rarely allowed visitors. Tonraq was down to his last idea. Korra always enjoyed the Glacier Spirits Festival, so this year he would make it one she would never forget.

As the men begin unloading the shipments he spots someone unexpected coming down the gangplank. "Oh my goodness! What are you doing here? Your timing couldn't be better." He says hugging Asami. "Korra is gonna be so happy to see you."

The heiress smiles. She was beyond nervous. Everything in her told her to stay in Republic City, including her executive board, but her concern for her best friend won out. A few days after Master Sangok made the request she was already unconsciously trying to clear her schedule so she could make the trip. "Uhh well…I'm actually here on business. Did you receive the request from the northern tribe?"

"Yeah I did, but I thought you'd send a representative." Tonraq says.

"I almost did but we had some new hires and I didn't feel comfortable sending them here alone on a first assignment. You don't need to tell Korra I'm here. I don't want to disturb her."

"Nonsense, you're exactly what the doctor ordered." He looks behind her and sees a few men dressed in business suits. They looked like popsicles the way they were shivering. "Uhh, are they with you?"

Asami looks back at them. "Yeah, they're the new members of the inspection team. I told them how cold it was down here but they said they could handle it. Do you think you can help them out?"

Tonraq smirks. "Only because they're with you. Enoch, get these men some pelts before they freeze to death."

One of business men adjusts his glasses. "M-m-miss Sato, he's, he's kidding right?"

Asami shakes her head as she pulls the fur-lined hoody over her head. "No he's not. It's going to be 12 degrees below zero today. Stay warm."

"Uhh, right." The half frozen man whimpers.

Tonraq jumps on his snowmobile and grabs Asami. "I'll have Enoch take them out to the hangers and give them a run down. You come with me."

"Uhhh…" She says looking at her new employees.

"Oh don't worry they'll be fine. Let's get going. Senna should have dinner on the stove by now." The chief says.

Asami gets on the back of his snowmobile and they head toward the palace. "So, how's she been?"

Tonraq takes a heavy breath. "She'll be better once she sees you. I'm sure of it." The concerned father says.

Asami lowers her eyes. She wasn't so sure about that. Korra might be angry with her for showing up unannounced. Especially after she expressed wanting time alone. "Has Katara been able to help?"

The water tribe chief is silent for a moment. "I'd rather let Korra talk to you about that."

 **X**

 **Palace**

Senna pulls the young CEO into her arms with tears in her eyes. "Oh my goodness. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Oh thank you for coming. How have you been?"

Asami enjoys the endearing hug. "Good, just busy. I've missed you guys."

Senna takes Asami's face between her hands and looks into her eyes. "Thank you." She says again.

The pale skinned beauty raises her eyebrows. "Uhh, you're welcome?"

Senna sighs then releases her. "Have you eaten sweetie? Are you hungry? Let me fix you something." She wipes her eyes then starts pulling out some bread to make sandwiches.

Asami could see the sadness on the woman's face. "I'd love a sandwich. Thank you."

Tonraq gets her attention. "Let's go check on Korra."

Senna speaks up. "Honey wait. Let me send some food along for Korra."

"A good friend is all she needs right now, trust me." The concerned father says.

Asami nervously walks behind Tonraq. She wonders how bad things must have gotten if Korra had pushed her parents away.

He knocks on the Avatar's door. "Korra, its dad. There's someone here to see you. Mind if I come in." A minute passes and Tonraq knocks again. "Korra?"

"Can you guys just leave me alone for one day, please?" The Inuit says.

Tonraq nudges Asami forward and nods supportively. The heiress knocks on the door and clears her throat. "Uhh, hey Korra. I, umm, I'm in town on…"

The door flies open. "Asami?"

The green eyed woman half smiles nervously. "Hey."

The Avatar can't help but smile. "Hey." She couldn't believe it.

Asami leans down and gives her a hug. "It's so good to see you."

Korra closes her eyes and holds her as close as she can. "You too."

Tonraq smiles and sighs quietly. "Well I'll just leave you to it. Mom will bring up your sandwiches later."

Korra looks into his eyes. "Thanks." He nods then heads down the hallway.

"Uhh, you, you wanna come in." Korra asks.

"Yeah, sure, if that's okay." Asami says.

Korra quickly cleans off one of her chairs. Her room was a complete mess.

Naga gives Asami a few gentle nudges and a lick. She scratches her behind the ears. "Hey girl, it's been a while huh?" Asami says as Naga tries to lick her face again.

The Avatar can't get the smile off her face as she watches them. "Here, here you go." She says to Asami as she pats the chair.

The CEO sits down. "Thanks." Naga moves to sit next to her and pants happily.

Korra gulps then quickly rolls her chair over a pair of dirty socks to try and hide them. "So, what are you doing down here?"

"Believe it or not vehicle inspections." Asami says with a shy smile. She lowers her eyes. "And…I…hoped to see you." Their eyes meet.

Korra half smiles then lowers her eyes. Asami knew what it meant to be real friend. All Korra could think about was how they parted ways. "I'm sorry."

Asami furrows her brow. "For what?"

Korra swallows hard. "For not talking to you about Kuvira."

The engineer shakes her head and sighs. "Korra, you didn't need to tell me anything. We're…"

The Avatar finds the courage to look into her friend's eyes. "Best friends are supposed to share their feelings with each other….right? I should have said something to you, but I didn't."

Asami nods softly and lowers her eyes remembering her letter. This wasn't how she expected their reunion to be. "Yeah." She takes a deep breath knowing she was guilty of the same thing. "So…is there anything…you wanna tell me now?"

Korra quietly stares at her for a moment. "I got your letter." Green eyes meet blue. "I like you too."

Asami smiles as her heart beats a little faster. "Really?" Korra nods. Asami looks away suddenly. "What about…Kuvira?"

Blue eyes drop to the floor. "I don't know." She meant it. She had no idea how to feel about Kuvira. Things happened so fast between them. Truthfully, she still hadn't fully processed it.

Asami swallows softly, gets up from her chair, then takes a knee in front of Korra and holds her hand. She wasn't going to let her feelings for Korra get in the way of their friendship. "Do you…wanna talk about it?"

Their eyes meet again. Korra smirks sadly and nods as her eyes well with tears. She hadn't spoken to anyone about what happened. And she knew from experience that keeping emotions bottled up never helped anyone. Asami inhales deeply. "Okay." She gets up and grabs a chair and puts it between her legs. "I'm listening." Asami says with a smile.

Korra gazes at her. She was in complete awe of how amazing her friend was. Korra is welled up with emotion. Asami was there for her. After everything that happened, she was there, ready to listen, ready to make Korra a priority. Asami raises her eyebrows apprehensively when she notices the way Korra is looking at her. The Avatar quickly rolls up to her chair, grasps the nape of her neck, and brings their lips together.

Asami is in shock. She blinks rapidly as the Avatar pulls away. She couldn't fight the blush in her cheeks. This was actually happening. Korra had kissed her. Their eyes lock again. This time Asami leans in.

Korra closes her eyes as two soft full sweet lips envelop her. Asami's mouth is so warm and inviting. She relishes in the soft, slow rhythm of her friend's kiss. She'd never really experienced making out before, but she was sure this was it. Asami's tongue gently strokes her own. A moan accidently escapes her throat. It was completely different from what she felt with Kuvira.

Senna knocks on the door and the two women immediately separate. "I've got sandwiches. Who's hungry?"

Asami gulps. Korra is in a daze taking deep breaths. She hadn't meant to do that. "Come, come in."

Senna is overjoyed as she comes through the door. She's completely oblivious to what she'd just interrupted. She hadn't seen her daughter in days. She puts the tray of food down and hugs her. "Thank you for letting me in. I love you so much."

Korra averts her eyes. Asami gets up and fixes her hair. "Mmm, this looks good. Thanks Senna."

Senna finally releases Korra and wipes her eyes. "Yeah, there's three kinds, arctic hen, seal, and sea sponge and I can make more if you want. Just let me know." She clears her throat. "Korra, honey is okay if I pick up a few things while I'm in here." The overbearing mother immediately starts picking up clothes off the floor.

Korra looks up at Asami like she needed permission. The heiress nods and smiles. "Uuh, yeah, sure, go ahead." Senna is in absolute bliss as she darts around her daughter's room. Korra rolls up next to Asami and picks up a sandwich. She looks down into her lap. "Umm, are we okay?"

The heiress smirks. "Yeah, we can finish our talk later."

Korra smiles with relief in her eyes. "Thanks."

 **TBC…**


	12. Dive, Dive, Dive

**Title: Dive**

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating: R**

 **Notes: I'm still here.**

* * *

Asami and Korra eat their sandwiches staring at one another from time to time as Senna cleans up the room. The heiress lowers her eyes again. She wonders what her friend is thinking. She could tell that Korra hadn't meant to kiss to her, but that didn't stop her from liking it. Their eyes meet again and the Avatar half smiles. Asami smirks seeing her friend's nervousness. "Why do you have to be so adorably awkward Korra? It was just a kiss. I don't expect anything from you." She thinks to herself.

Korra shyly lowers her eyes and gulps. "Geez, what am I supposed to say to her? I definitely can't talk to her about Kuvira now. She's gonna think I'm a total jerk. Why'd I have to go and kiss her like that?" Korra rolls her eyes. "Maybe because she's gorgeous and she actually cares about me?"

Senna holds a basket of clothes in her arms. "Alright, I'm going to get these washed. I'll be back up later to sweep and mop the floors." The Avatar opens her mouth to protest. "You're not going to fight me on this Korra. You said I could clean up in here, so that's what I'm doing. If you want to be alone there are four more rooms on this floor you can go to. As a matter of fact…" She turns to Asami. "You're staying with us during the inspections right?" The heiress nods. "Good you and Korra pick out a room."

The Avatar's eyes widen in fear. Had her mother seen what happened between them? "M-mom, what? Why would you…"

"She needs a place to sleep doesn't she?" Senna gives her daughter's wheelchair a little nudge. "Get a move on. You need some fresh air anyway."

Korra averts her eyes and rolls out of the room. She was so embarrassed. How could she think her mom was insinuating that they sleep together?

Asami cups her hands behind her back as she follows Korra down the hallway. "I was kind of hoping I could sleep over."

The wheelchair stops. Korra releases a heavy breath. "Asami, I uhh…"

The heiress giggles then places her hands on her friend's shoulders and begins to massage them. "Korra, I'm going to need you to relax okay? It was just a kiss, not a marriage proposal." She moves to stand in front of the chair. "We're best friends right?"

Korra nods. "Yeah, yeah we are."

"Then what's there to be nervous about? Just talk to me okay? You're not going to hurt my feelings, I promise." The raven haired beauty says. Korra nods. Asami continues down the hallway. "So what's on your mind?"

Korra takes a relieved breath. "Let's find a room first."

"Damn, you're really in a hurry to get me into bed aren't you?" Asami says jokingly.

Korra shakes her head and smirks. She had to admit seeing Asami from behind wasn't the worst thing she could be looking at right at that moment. "Try the door on your right. There's a nice view of the Spirit Portal from there."

Asami is amazed. The room is beautifully adorned with water tribe inspired art from all over the world. She recognized a few pieces she'd seen in the Republic City museum. She heads over to the window. "Wow, it's beautiful."

Korra rolls up next to her and watches the water spirits circling the portal. She lowers her eyes and backs away from the window hating the fact that she couldn't walk. If she was at full strength she could take Asami out there and show her around. "If this room's okay, I'll let my mom know."

Asami walks over to the bed and falls back on it. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "I was jealous of Kuvira."

"Huh?" Korra furrows her brow surprised by the change in subject.

"It was so easy for her to talk to you and tell you how she felt. I hated her for that." Asami says as she sits up. "But I hated myself even more for not being able to do the same thing. I'm sorry you had to find out how I felt through a letter."

Korra is completely floored. "It's-it's okay. I'm glad you told me." She lowers her eyes. "I was…a little scared when I first found out." She finds her friend's concentrated gaze. "I didn't think I'd be good enough for someone like you." The heiress starts to interrupt. "But then I remembered that we were friends. And I figured if I was good enough to be your friend then maybe I was good enough for you to like me too."

Asami smiles softly. "I wish I'd told you sooner."

Korra nods. "Me too." She lowers her eyes. "I wouldn't have gone out with Kuvira if you had."

Asami swallows nervously. "So…what happened between you two?"

The young Inuit sighs. "I honestly don't know. It happened so fast." She apprehensively looks up into Asami's eyes. "I-I thought we were connecting. I found out that we actually have a lot of things in common." Korra smirks. "Like blurting out your feelings to someone you're attracted to. It was kind of weird to be on the other side that. I get how Mako must have felt back then. I'd never met anyone as aggressive as me before." Blue eyes lower to the floor. She shakes her head. "She was opening up to me about her feelings then it just…stopped. The day she left for Zaofu she said we weren't ready for each other yet, but that she still wanted to be with me." Korra looks up to see that she still has her friend's attention. "I don't know how to feel about that."

Asami takes in a deep breath. "Do you want to be with her? I mean in a relationship with her."

Korra thinks for a moment. "I felt strong with her. It was like she was the only one in the world who didn't notice that I was hurt. It was like my injuries didn't exist to her." Korra lowers her gaze. "In her eyes I'm the strongest woman in the world."

Asami gets off the bed, takes a knee in front of Korra's chair, and cups her friend's cheek for some eye contact. "What about in my eyes?" The Avatar looks at her for a few seconds then moves to lean in for a kiss. Asami gently rubs her thumb over Korra's bottom lip letting her friend know that they wanted the same thing but that she needed her attention. "What do you see in my eyes?" The Avatar averts her gaze. "Korra."

The water tribe woman keeps her eyes down. "I…I feel weak with you; like I need to be taken care of, like I can't do anything on my own." She inhales slowly. "That's how everyone looks at me lately. I know it's because of my injury. And I know I need help to recover, but I don't like how it feels."

Asami lifts Korra's chin so she can look her in the eye. "I don't think of you that way."

"I know." Korra says still averting her gaze.

"To me you're the strongest person in the world, man or woman. I don't know anyone who could have accomplished the things you have. You amaze me every time I see you. You amaze me so much that I canceled a meeting with the President of the United Republic to fly down to a frozen tundra in its coldest season. I wouldn't do that for someone weak." Asami says.

Their eyes finally meet. Korra sighs. Why does she have to be so fucking romantic? "Okay, I need to kiss you now."

The heiress smirks. "Go ahead, but you better mean to this time."

Korra gently grasps the nape of her neck and pulls her in. The kiss is soft and slow at first but the longer it continued the hotter things got. As Asami's tongue gently moves through Korra's mouth dancing with its newest partner Korra's hands start to roam her friend's body. The heiress sits in the Avatar's lap moaning her approval. Korra reluctantly pulls back slowly and swallows hard trying to catch her breath. "A-Asami, if-if we keep this up we might…" She watches the heiress stand to her full height. The beautiful CEO eyes her like a moose-lion focused on its prey.

Asami unbuttons her jacket. "Might what?" It falls to the floor. Her blouse comes off next.

Korra sighs wantonly. "Lock the door." Asami quickly strides past her. As Korra pulls herself out of her chair and onto the bed she starts having second thoughts. "Are you okay with this, I mean with me like this?"

Asami looks down into the brilliant blue that was Korra's eyes. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She can see the concern on her friend's face and sits down next to her in bed. "I'm not naked yet, so you still have time."

"Huh?"

Asami shakes her head and chuckles. "Talk to me Korra. What's going through your mind right now?"

Korra looks at her. "Besides how hot you are?"

Asami nods. "Yeah, smart ass. Besides that." She gently caresses the back of the Avatar's head and neck.

Korra releases a heavy breath and closes her eyes appreciating the feel of Asami's fingers in her hair. "I don't want to hurt you."

"And how do you think you're going to do that?" Asami asks.

"I'm not ready for a relationship…with anyone." Korra says finally giving Asami some eye contact.

"Did I ask for one?" Asami asks.

Korra furrows her brow. "No, but isn't that why you're here?"

Asami sighs. "Look I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it but I didn't come here with any expectations. Truthfully I'm here for equipment inspections and to tell you how I feel face to face. That's it." Korra lowers her eyes. "And…I knew Kuvira would still be on your mind." Korra looks up at her again. Asami half smiles feeling more nervous all of a sudden. "I was just…hoping to throw my hat in the ring. Am I too late?"

The blue eyed beauty is in awe of her friend's courage. "Why do you wanna be with me?"

Asami lowers her eyes. "Besides how hot you are?"

Korra laughs. "Yeah, besides that."

Asami takes in a long deep breath. She grabs the edge of the bed to stop herself from shaking. "I've been interested in you for a long time, like ever since we both decided to stop dating Mako."

"Seriously?"

Asami nods. "Yeah. I was a little star struck by the whole Avatar thing at first, but then I got to know you." She looks into Korra's eyes. "You're my best friend. You're strong, kind, compassionate, loyal, and honest to fault sometimes, that's how I knew I could trust you. But what I love most about you is that you never give up on what you believe in. And that's why I want you to be my girlfriend…one day." She breathes out through puckered lips.

Korra smiles. "Was that hard for you to say?"

"Uhh, can you really not see how much I've been shaking this whole time? Did you think I was cold?" Asami says shyly.

Korra cups her chin and brings their lips together. "Thank you."

"Mmm, can I have some more?" The heiress asks.

Korra smirks. "Come here."

A few minutes later they're both naked side by side making out. Korra decides to make her move. Her experience with Kuvira may have been short, but she was a fast learner. She starts to kiss her way down Asami's neck, but she has a limited range of motion the lower she goes. She gulps and grits her teeth as she attempts to move her legs further down the bed so she can kiss Asami's chest.

The pale skinned beauty smiles to herself and shakes her head knowing what her friend was trying to do. "Korra." The focused Inuit moves herself far enough to get a hard pink nipple into her mouth. "Mmm…" Asami can't help but moan. Unfortunately she can see Korra's leg trembling. She takes a deep breath then gently pulls away from the Avatar's eager lips. "Korra, hold on, okay?"

"What? What's wrong?" Korra asks breathily.

Asami cups her chin for some eye contact. "You're in pain."

She averts her eyes. "I-I'm fine." She really wasn't. She didn't realize how much of a difference Kuvira acupuncture process had made until now. Every move she made was a grueling task.

"Lie on your back for me." Asami says softly. Korra doesn't move right away. Asami moans then suckles at Korra's earlobe before sweetly whispering in her ear. "Mmm, do you want me to beg?"

Curious eyebrows rise as an excited smirk spreads across Korra's lips. She had no idea why the thought of that turned her on so much, but she wanted to hear it. She kisses Asami's neck and whispers back. "I'm listening."

The raven haired vixen runs her tongue up the length of Korra's neck to her ear. "Mmm, baby please…I need you." She nibbles at Korra's earlobe. "Let me have you…please…" She bites at crook the of her neck. "I'll do anything baby…any…thing. Please."

Korra lies back with a sweet smile on her face. "You're good at that."

Asami flashes a smile and wink. "Thank you. Would you mind if I show you a few things?" Korra squints her eyes suspiciously at her friend. "What?"

"You've done this before haven't you?" She says accusingly.

Asami smiles. "No, I've never been with a woman if that's what you're asking, but I do know what I like."

"Wait, you're serious?" Korra asks genuinely surprised. Asami nods then places her thigh in between the Inuit's legs. "Then why me?"

The heiress plants a sweet kiss to Korra's neck as she settles in on top of her. "You know why." She says gently grinding her thigh against Korra's sex eliciting a moan from the pleasantly surprised woman. "How's that feel?"

Korra nods. "Good, really good."

"Good, grab my ass." Asami commands. The caramel beauty does as she's told. "If you start hurting tell me, okay?" Korra nods.

The first thrust of the heiress' hips is electronic. Blue sapphires are suddenly alive with mirth. The CEO sets a steady pace almost immediately. "Ooh…fuck…" Korra moans squeezing her friend's ass a little tighter.

Asami smirks with a small giggle. "You like that huh?" She sits up on her forearms then leans down into her friend's lips.

After a few rounds of mutual humping and grinding, both women are satisfied. Korra snuggles in on top of Asami and closes her eyes.

The water tribe woman smiles to herself. "Mmm, that was amazing."

The CEO smirks. "Yeah it was. See, sex can be how ever you want it to be."

"Mmm hmm." Korra says happily.

Asami inhales softly. "It was different with her, right?"

Korra opens lidded eyes and stares out the window. "You wanna know about Kuvira."

Asami averts her gaze. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Korra sighs softly. "Friends can talk about anything right?"

Asami nods. "Yeah, totally." She says even though she's already bracing herself for the worst.

"You want details?" Korra asks.

"Yeah, if you're up for it." Asami says.

"You already know she wasn't shy about what she wanted from me, right?" Asami nods. "Well it happened the night I left you the note at the hospital. I wasn't sure what was gonna happen, but I knew I wanted to shut her up. She was always asking me if I wanted to be weak or strong. It really used to piss me off. But it felt good too. Whenever I felt weak she'd remind me that I wasn't. So I went to her room but she was about to leave for another meeting. When I told her I was ready to prove how strong I was she rescheduled her meeting. I really appreciated that she did that. It kind of helped me decide to go through with it. So anyway, I metalbent my wheelchair into leg braces and walked to her."

It took everything in the heiress to not admonish her friend for doing something so stupid. "Oh, wow…how'd she take that?"

Korra smiles softly. She thought for sure Asami was going to chew her out for almost reinjuring herself. "I kissed her once I made it over to her. I think it turned her on because she picked me up and carried me to her bedroom. Then she did some acupuncture on my back which I really needed. One minute I was in pain and the next it was gone. I still couldn't move my legs but nothing hurt after that. She got on top of me and kissed me everywhere, kinda like you did and uhh…(Korra gulps) do you really want to hear this?"

"We're not kids Korra. And we're not virgins either." Asami says quickly.

"She, uhh…kissed my vagina for a while. I hadn't felt that before."

Asami rolls her eyes. Why hadn't she thought about eating Korra out? "Then what?"

"She put her fingers in me. And she asked me to look at her while I was cumming. It was actually really hard to do. Then things got even more awkward for me. She rolled me on top of her. I tried to do the same things she did to me but all she wanted was for me to put my fingers inside her. So I did but when I asked her to tell me how to do it she stopped me and that was it. We held each other for a little while then she got up and left like it was nothing. She didn't want to talk or anything. Said she had to get to her next meeting. And you already know what happened after that."

Asami swallows hard and stares up at the ceiling. She needed to come clean with her friend even if she hated her for it. "Korra, I-I…need to tell you something that you're not going to like."

"I doubt that."

Asami sighs nervously. "Promise that you won't hate me."

"What? Come on Asami, you know I could never hate you. Just tell me."

The young CEO gulps hard. "I…umm, I know where Kuvira went after she left you at the hotel."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Korra asks genuinely.

"I kind of followed you after I got your note at the hospital. When you'd said you all that stuff about being with a woman, I thought you were talking about being with me. I went out to get you a gift. I was going to tell you how I felt that night. But when I got back, you'd already left. I was going to knock on the hotel door but…"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Korra says giving her a kiss on the neck. "I was so dense."

Asami shakes her head. "Korra I was totally stalking you. That doesn't piss you off?"

"Why would it? I followed Mako all the time when I wasn't doing Avatar stuff. Isn't that normal?"

Asami furrows her brow. "What? No, Korra, it's not normal. Stalking is not normal. It's illegal." She shakes her head. "Anyway, I followed Kuvira and…she went to meet another woman."

Korra thinks for a moment. "Oh…well maybe they were…"

"I saw them kiss." Asami says interrupting her.

Korra takes a deep breath. She had figured it was something like that. She knew if Kuvira was that aggressive with her then she probably wasn't the only one. The Captain's departing words suddenly took on a new meaning. Kuvira really wasn't ready to be in a relationship with her because she was still sleeping with other women. "Wow, I didn't think I was that bad."

"What? Korra she cheated on you." Asami says sounding more than a little alarmed at her friend's response.

"She didn't cheat on me Asami. We're not together. She can do whatever she wants." Korra says as snuggles into her friend's neck and closes her eyes.

The engineer furrows her brow. "You're not mad?"

"Not really. I mean, it stings a little, but after talking to her at the hospital I understand her a little more. That's probably one of the reasons she said we weren't ready for each other."

Asami looks at the peaceful Avatar. "Korra, are you still considering being with her?"

The Inuit pulls back and lays her head on the pillow next her friend. "I told you I'm not ready to be with anyone right now."

"That's not what I'm asking." Asami says quickly.

Korra takes a deep breath and nods. "Yeah, I've thought about it."

"And what about me?" Asami asks nervously.

Korra smiles. "You know I am."

"Then choose me Korra. I'm right here, right now. And I-I…" Asami is silenced by a kiss. She sees tears in Korra's eyes.

"Asami, I can't choose like this. I can't do anything. I can't even change my clothes on my own. Don't ask me to..."

This was too much for her. "But you can fuck me?" Korra averts her eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you." The heiress wipes tears from her own eyes. "I'm sorry, you're right. You should be focused on your recovery not a relationship. Sorry."

Korra releases a heavy sigh. "All I want right now is to be able to walk again. To feel strong again and to stand on my own."

All Asami can think about was what Korra said earlier about Kuvira making her feel strong. She wasn't going to let Korra go without a fight. Not now. "I'm here. I'll always be here for you."

 **Zaofu City Hall**

 **Administration Department**

"I'd like to put in for two weeks leave time." The Captain says.

"And where are you headed?" The office worker asks.

"The South Pole." Kuvira says.

"New security regulations require temporary visas. What is the reason for your visit?"

"Leisure."

 **TBC…**


	13. Lunar Eclipse

**Title:** **Lunar Eclipse**

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korra / Kuvira

 **Rating:** PG-13/R

 **Notes:** It's been a long wait, but here we go. Thanks for sticking with the story. (edits pending)

Please remember this is a Kuvira/Korra femslash not Korrasami.

* * *

 **X**

 **The next morning**

Asami takes a deep breath and stealthily gets out of bed. She tiptoes around the room making sure not to disturb Korra. The heiress inhales deeply as she slips her clothes on and walks to the window. It was still dark outside. The spirit portal's light was so beautiful that Asami couldn't help but imagine she and Korra walking into it hand in hand one day.

She swallows hard then shakes her head. Imagine was all she could do. Green eyes gaze at the sleeping Avatar. There was no denying how she felt about Korra now. More than anything in the world she wanted to help Korra feel strong again. Maybe even strong enough to choose to be with her. The young CEO takes in another deep breath then picks up her binders and folders from a desk in the corner. She accidentally bumps against a chair.

Korra hears it, inhales slowly, and opens one eye. "Sa-mi?"

Green eyes close. Asami tries to sneak out of the room. Truthfully she wasn't ready to talk to her friend yet.

Korra lies on her back and looks toward the door with a smile. "Asami, I can see you, you know?"

The heiress rolls her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Korra lights the lantern on the nightstand. "Where you headed so early?"

Asami swallows keeping her back turned and putting her jacket on. "I need to get the inspections started."

Korra reaches out taking Asami's hand. Their eyes lock. She knew her friend was still sad about what happened between them last night. "You okay?"

Asami half smiles. "Yeah. The sooner I start, the sooner I'll be back to spend time with you."

Korra looks into her eyes and smiles. "I'd like that." She gently tugs at Asami's hand. Their eyes lock. The heiress leans down into her lips. Korra cups her cheek. "See you soon?"

Asami nods. As she closes the door behind her her chest starts to ache. Was it really okay to be with Korra like this? Was the Avatar choosing her or using her to get her mind off her injuries? She shakes the thought away and heads off to work.

Korra takes a deep breath and sits up in bed. She could still feel the softness of her friend's lips. It felt good, really good. Just lying next to Asami was like a dream. Korra lowers her eyes. Her body shivers as she remembers the way Asami rode her last night. The way her hips rolled; the way breast swayed above her was too fantastic for words. And her skin, like the sweetest milk, so pale and cool. Asami was so beautiful. Korra gulps and shakes her head.

She needed to be careful. Sure she cared about the heiress but she didn't want to send her mixed messages either. "I shouldn't have kissed her this morning." They were friends. But she'd be a fool not to want more. She could tell Asami wanted that too, but she needed to wait until she was fully recovered. Korra averts her eyes. "If' I ever recover."

She looks out the window. She'd been avoiding one of the few people who could actually help her. Truthfully the only reason she hadn't gone to see Katara was because she didn't want to be disappointed. What if the damage done to her spine was permanent? She shakes her head. No, she had to try something. Asami had sailed all the way down here just to support her. She couldn't let her down. Korra takes a few deep breaths and gets into her wheelchair.

 **X**

Senna was happy to see the change in her daughter demeanor. It was such a gift that Asami showed up when she did. Maybe Korra would find her way back to living a normal life again. She puts a fresh plate of food down on the table. "It's been forever since we've had breakfast together. If there's anything you want just let me know." Senna says as she takes a seat across from her daughter.

Korra keeps her eyes trained on the food on her plate. Her mother was doting on her again. She loved it and hated it at the same time. If she weren't injured she wouldn't feel so bad about all the attention, but right now it was getting on her nerves. She takes a few bites. "I'd like to see Katara." Korra says. "If she's free today, I'll…"

Senna gulps almost dropping her fork. "Korra, sweetie that's…that's great." She wipes her eyes then gets up from her seat. "I'll send a messenger right now." She quickly throws her arms around her daughter. "I'm so proud of you."

The Avatar lowers her eyes and gulps. "Can I finish my food please?"

Senna nods and releases her. "Oh I'm so sorry. Go ahead. Eat as much as you like. I've just missed eating with you. You and your father have such huge appetites I always overcook just in case." She strokes the back of her daughter's head and watches her eat for a minute. "Well I'd better go send word to Katara." She kisses Korra's cheek. "I love you so much."

Korra rolls her eyes and sighs as her mother leaves. A small smile comes to her face knowing Asami would be happy to hear the news once she came back to the palace. "I'll find a way to get through this. I promise." She says thinking of her friend.

 **A week later…**

Korra and Asami are almost inseparable. Tonraq watches the two women as they sit at the kitchen table for dinner. He nudges his wife. "Maybe they got married and didn't tell us about it."

Senna shakes her head and smacks her husband's arm. "Eat your food before it gets cold."

Korra lowers her eyes and smirks. She couldn't fault her parents for thinking something like that. She couldn't get enough of Asami after Katara's healing sessions.

Asami glances at her friend. The more time she spent there, the more it felt like they were a couple. She'd pick Korra up from her treatments with Katara. They'd go for walks around the palace. And…they'd made love numerous times in last 7 days. Had Korra actually chosen to be with her?

The heiress clears her throat. "My team will be completely finished with the inspections tomorrow." She swallows. "So, I think we'll head back to Republic City tomorrow night."

The smile leaves Korra's face. Asami told her the team would be finished a few days ago, but it still felt like a surprise hearing it.

Tonraq notices his daughter's reaction. "So how did it go? Are our vehicles working properly?"

Asami nods. "Yes, for the most part, but I am going to put in an order for upgrades. The salt from the ocean isn't good for the metal mechanisms that keep the suits together. The new parts should slow down the rusting process."

Tonraq raises his eyebrows. "Oh, well…I-I guess you've got us all taken care of us then, huh?"

Asami glances at Korra again and nods. "Of course, you all are important to me."

Korra gulps then rolls her chair back from the table. "Uhh, I need to be excused for a minute."

Asami gets up. "Let me help."

"No." The young Avatar says quickly. "I'm fine. I'll be back in a minute." She rolls away from the table and down the hallway.

Senna releases a slow breath then speaks up. "Asami, I think you should stay a little while longer."

Asami lowers her eyes. "Senna I'd like to but…"

"Aren't you two together?" Senna asks. "I can see how much you care for one another."

The pale skinned woman swallows hard. "We're not together."

"What?" Tonraq says with a furrowed brow. "Nonsense. Of course, you are."

Asami averts her gaze. "No…we're not. Korra's not in a position to make that kind of decision. She wants to recover before…"

Senna interrupts her. "I can't believe this. Is that what she told you?" The heiress remains silent. Senna shakes her head then gets up from the table. "Of all the hardheaded, stubborn, idiotic things that girl could have done…"

Tonraq moves to stop his wife. "Honey wait…" The woman marches down the hallway.

She knocks on her daughter's door. "Korra, Korra…I need to talk to you." She knocks a few more times. "Korra…"

The Avatar comes to the door. "Geez, what is it? I was in the bathroom."

Senna barges in. "Do you care about Asami's feelings?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Of course I do?"

"Then what's this nonsense about you two not being together?" Senna asks.

Korra lowers her gaze and releases a heavy breath. "I'm not ready to be in a relationship. I wanna recover before I…"

"Are you blind now too?" Her mother almost shouts.

"What?" Korra asks.

"Do you really believe Asami came all the way down here for those vehicles? She loves you! And you're going to let her go? Just like that?" Senna says.

Korra keeps her eyes in her lap. "Asami and I friends. Of course, we love each other. She understands what I'm going through and she accepts…"

Senna shakes her head. "People like her don't come along everyday Korra. I hope you know that." She heads back to the kitchen.

Asami continues eating her dinner.

Korra rolls up next to her and picks up a fork. She clears her throat. "Thank you." Everyone looks up at her. She turns to her friend. "Thank you for being here for me." She takes the heiress' hand.

Asami smiles softly as their eyes lock. "Anytime." She squeezes her hand.

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

Korra snuggles up next to her friend in bed. "So my mom thinks I'm blind for not seeing how much you care about me."

Asami caresses the back of the Avatar's head. "She just likes seeing you happy and able to communicate with them again." The two women are silent for a minute. "I guess since you're not recovered you haven't made up your mind yet."

Korra closes her eyes for a moment and gulps. "No, I haven't. But I know where I'll be looking once I am." She swallows. "Don't wait for me."

"Huh?" Asami asks.

"I said don't wait for me." The Avatar says.

"Korra…"

"Asami, I have no idea how long I'm going to be like this. Katara said it could be a few months or a few years. I don't want you sitting around waiting for me. I want you to be happy. I'm okay if you find that happiness with someone else." The Inuit says.

"I want it with you." Asami says. "I can wait for as long as you…"

Korra quickly sits up. "Don't. Please. I can't do this if I know I'm letting someone down. Just let me get through this my way."

Asami nods and cups her friend's cheek. "Okay."

Korra leans down into her lips. "Thank you." She kisses her again. "Thank you." She whispers deepening the kiss.

Asami can't help her tears as Korra's tongue slips past her lips. As they began to make love she felt further away than she did when she first arrived.

The next day the chief of the water tribe is surprised to see another ship in their port. And judging from the green metallic markings it was from the Earth Kingdom. Sure enough, as he approaches he sees the ship's passengers.

Kuvira inhales deeply and extends her hand. "Chief Tonraq it's an honor to see you again."

He furrows his brow. "Captain? I wasn't told you'd be visiting. Is there a problem with the shipments we sent to Zaofu?"

Kuvira smirks softly. "No, I'm not here on business. I needed some time off and thought I'd come see Avatar Korra."

Tonraq furrows his brow then clears his throat. "Uhh, that's…that's nice of you but, I don't think Korra's up for taking visitors right now."

Kuvira smirks again with a slight giggle. "I'm not a visitor. Please tell her I'm here."

Tonraq scratches the back of his neck and gulps. He turns around nervously when he hears the sound of snowmobiles coming up behind him.

Both Korra and Asami's eyes widen when the metalbender comes into view. The heiress gulps and averts her eyes. She stops the snowmobile and gets off. "Korra, I'll be back in a minute I need to check the ship's manifest."

The Avatar nods not taking her eyes off of Kuvira. "Okay." She's in total shock.

Asami does her best not to glare at the woman as she walks past her.

Kuvira lowers her eyes for a moment then turns her attention back to the chief of the tribe. "As I said I'm not here on business, but that doesn't mean I can't be an ambassador for Zaofu. If you have any questions or need any information delivered to Suyin Beifong, I can relay it for you."

Tonraq inhales roughly. "Well, as a matter of fact, there are a few things I could use your assistance with. We don't get many earthbenders down here after all. Why don't I see about getting you a room in the village?"

Kuvira steps around him. "Why don't you let Korra handle that?"

Asami flashes past the woman obstructing Korra's view of her. "Hey I'm back." The Avatar half smiles and lowers her eyes. Asami gulps then cups her friend's cheek. "Would you mind coming up to the ship for a minute?" She quickly leans in and brings their lips together.

That snaps the Avatar out of her shocked stupor. Korra smiles and nods. "Sure."

Asami gets back on the snowmobile then looks back at Korra. "Hold on to me." She glances at Kuvira for a second then speeds past her.

Kuvira looks back at them and smiles. "She seems to be doing well."

Tonraq raises his chin. He saw the way Korra looked at the Captain of the guard. There was clearly something going on. "She's doing great. It turns out a good friend was exactly what she needed."

Kuvira looks at him. "Then my visit should yield some positive results as well. If it's alright with you, I'd like to wait for Korra. I'm sure she'd be willing to give me a tour."

"I'll wait with you. Korra still needs assistance getting around." Tonraq says.

"She seemed to be doing fine with Miss Sato." The earthbender says.

"Asami is an exception." Tonraq says. What he really wanted to say is 'I don't want to leave my daughter alone with you.' "May I ask how long you'll be staying?"

"Two weeks." The Captain says quickly.

Tonraq half smiles. "Good." He looks at Asami's ship and hopes his daughter is telling the young woman how she really feels.

The heiress kneels down in front of her friend. "Korra, I'm not going hide how I feel about you." She averts her eyes for a moment. "…or Kuvira." She looks up into the Avatar's eyes. "I respect you, so I'll do what you asked…I won't wait for you. That doesn't mean I won't fight for you. The upgraded parts for the South's mecha suits will be completed in a month. They'll be ready to ship two weeks after their finished. That means the next time you see me, I expect your mind to be made up."

Korra furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

Asami rolls her eyes. "I mean I don't care what you do with Kuvira while she's here."

Korra gulps and averts her eyes. "It's not like that."

"I saw the way you looked at her Korra." Their eyes lock. "You were excited." The Avatar lowers her eyes. Asami cups her chin for some eye contact. "Like I said, I don't care what you do with her, just have your mind made up by the time I come back. Deal?"

Korra looks into her eyes. "This isn't what I want Asami. I told you once I'm recovered I'll…"

"Well, it's what you've got. You can't have your cake and eat it too Korra. Now, do we have a deal?" Asami asks.

Korra nods hesitantly. "Okay."

Asami releases a relieved breath then finds her friend's concentrated gaze. "Do I get one more kiss for the road?"

The Avatar smirks. "Come here."

They share a kiss and Asami throws her arms around the young Inuit and whispers in her ear. "Don't give up on us."

Korra gulps and nods. "Asami we're friends. I won't ever give that up." She gives her another kiss then exits the boat with the help of one of her tribesmen.

She waves at Asami from the shore until the boat is out of sight. Kuvira inhales softly and approaches her. "Avatar Korra, it's good to…."

Korra ignores her. "Dad I'm ready to head back up to the palace."

Kuvira smiles and lowers her head. She knew what Korra was doing. She was showing her who was in control.

Tonraq looks at Kuvira then back to Korra. "Uhh, what about…"

Kurvia speaks up. "Chief Tonraq, I'll find lodging in the village until the Avatar is ready to see me. Thank you for your hospitality." She walks to the front of Korra's snowmobile and looks into her eyes. "You look good, confident. It suits you. I know this is a surprise. It was for me too. It wasn't easy, but I'm here. I'll be here for two weeks. And…I hope…you'll see me. If I not, I'll accept it." She bows then heads over to another tribesman who can take her into the village.

Korra swallows hard. "Let's go dad."

Tonraq can't help his curiosity as they head back to the palace. "Is there something going on that your mother and I should know about?"

Korra lowers her eyes and tightens her hold on her father's coat. "I don't want to talk about it right now okay?"

He nods and exhales through his nose. They pull up to the palace and he helps his daughter into her wheelchair. "Well when you do want to talk, I'm all ears." He pushes the chair up the ramp. "I was young once too, you know. Before I met your mother I had a few other women who wanted my attention. It wasn't easy to make the right choice."

Korra nods as she rolls the rest to the way to her room. "Thanks, I'll see you and mom for dinner." She closes the door behind her. Her heart was beating like crazy. Just seeing the want in Kuvira's eyes lit her up. She hated how confused she felt. Being with Asami had opened her heart in amazing ways. But just seeing Kuvira brought her body back to life. She wanted to run, and jump, and kick, and climb, and fuck, and bend everything in creation. Korra shakes her head and closes her eyes. "What am I doing? I can't let her get to me like this. What's she doing here anyway?" Korra thinks through what the metalbender just said to her about it not being easy for her to get there. Was Kuvira ready to be with her? No, no that couldn't be it. Not after everything she'd just experienced with Asami.

Anger suddenly rises in the Avatar's belly. "And what the hell was going on with Asami anyway? I've got self-control. Just because Kuvira's here doesn't mean we'll sleep together. It's not like that's all that matters to me." Korra lowers her eyes. It wasn't all that matter but she had to admit having a sexual partner had really helped her healing process. Even Katara noticed a difference in the young Avatar's energy levels.

She wasn't ready to settle things with Kuvira yet. She needed to be back to full strength for that. Maybe Kuvira was there for a different reason. Maybe she was ready to talk with her. Korra rolls her eyes, there was only one way to confirm it. She'd need to meet with the woman.

Korra manages to get through a dinner filled with her parent's questions. Both of them were on Team Asami for some reason. According to her parents, the only thing Kuvira had going for her was that she'd saved their lives.

Korra slams her hands down on the table. "Look, this isn't a game! This is my life. I can't be with anyone like this, okay? I'm tired of needing someone to push me around everywhere I go. Neither Kuvira or Asami deserve a partner who can't take care of themselves."

Senna crosses her arms. "So if you were completely healed who would you choose?"

Korra rolls away from the table. "Dad, can you send a messenger to the village inn? Tell Kuvira I wanna talk to her."

Senna's jaw drops. "But Korra, Asami's so sweet and kind."

"Urgh, mom. Can you please stop? I told you I'm not ready for a relationship with anyone." The Avatar says.

"But you can have sex with them without having to make a commitment? You and Asami weren't exactly being quiet at night." Senna fires back. Korra's eyes widen. "Oh please Korra, your father and I weren't born yesterday. We weren't always married; we know what it's like not being able to choose between lovers."

The Avatar lowers embarrassed eyes. "This isn't about sex. I…I just want…"

Tonraq puts his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You wanna feel like yourself. You wanna feel strong, right?"

Korra swallows. She couldn't believe her parents understood what she was going through.

Tonraq kneels down in front of Korra's chair. "It's okay honey. It really is. Why don't you wait a few days before you talk to Kuvira? Asami just left and I'm sure you need time to process things."

Korra nods slowly. "You're right." She looks up at her parents. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Later that evening**

The Captain of the guard heads out to a local pub for a drink. She had a feeling Korra wouldn't contact her right away. Asami was still on the young Avatar's mind. Kuvira takes a seat at the bar.

"What'll ya have?" The bartender asks.

"Electric hammer and two shots of cactus juice." Kuvira says.

A beautiful woman sits down next to the captain. "That's a pretty strong drink. Mind if I try some?"

Kuvira picks up her drink and takes a sip. "There's a bartender in front of you. Order your own."

The woman smirks. "The cold shoulder, huh. Most visitors are willing to share."

Kuvira puts some money down on the bar then gets up from her seat. "Bartender, open a tab for me. I'll send a messenger with my orders." The man behind the bar nods. Kuvira picks up her drink and leaves.

The young waterbender takes Kuvira's seat. The bartender looks up at her. "You sure know how to pick'em don't you Tula."

The woman smiles. "She reminds me of Reyna, tough as nails, but beautiful."

"Yeah, well don't get yourself hurt. She visits here a couple times a year. She's with the military." The man says.

Tula raises her eyebrows. "So you're saying she's loyal."

He shakes his head. "To her leaders maybe, but not to anyone else. A few of the girls around town have come across her. She's not the overnight type."

Tula smirks as she looks down into her glass. "I don't know about that. She seemed kind of sad. Like maybe she has a Reyna she misses too."

The bartender shakes his head. "Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn ya."

 **The next day** Kuvira decides to take a walk in the village shopping center. She notices some pelts she thinks Korra might like. She walks into the shop. "Excuse me, is there an attendant here?"

Tula walks out from the back. "How may I help you?" Their eyes lock for a moment. Tula smiles. "Well, well small world, huh?"

Kuvira inhales through her nose and takes on a more stern expression. "I'd like to purchase this."

Tula takes it and looks it over. "This doesn't really suit you. Captain right?" Kuvira doesn't answer. Tula walks over to another rack. "You look like more of a chieftain to me. This would work better for you."

Kuvira's eyes trail up the woman's backside as she holds up the large piece of fabric. "I've already decided what I want. Can you ring it up or do I need to find another retailer?"

Tula raises her eyebrows then removes the tags as she unlocks the register. "So this is a gift for someone." She lowers her eyes. "She's a lucky woman." Their eyes meet. "$52.80."

Kuvira gives her the money.

Tula gives her the bag. "Have a good one."

Kuvira nods. "You too."

 **X**

Three days had passed and Korra still hadn't sent for Kuvira. The captain of the guard was tempted to get frustrated but there was no point. How was she to know that Asami would make such a bold move? Fortunately whatever the CEO had with Korra wasn't enough to make the Avatar forget her. Of that the captain was sure.

She takes a seat at the bar. And right on time, Tula takes a seat next to her. "Another day of waiting, huh captain?" Kuvira sips her drink. "Any chance I'm fortunate enough to get your name today?" Kuvira remains silent. Tula giggles. "Well, why I don't I start then? I'm Tula. And I'm a member of the water tribe. I'm also a skilled bender. How about you?"

Kuvira inhales slowly. "Is there a reason you feel the need to keep throwing yourself at me? Are you that hard up for a lay?"

Tula's face turns red. "I…I…that's, that's not what I…"

The captain turns to her. "Yes, it is. Don't deny it. It's a beautiful quality. You should be proud." Kuvira cups the woman's cheek. Tula gulps as their eyes lock. "Unfortunately you're not the one I'm here for. So stop pursuing me."

Tula gulps then pulls her cheek away from Kuvira's hand and quickly leaves the bar. Kuvira takes another sip of her drink.

Everyone in the pub goes silent. The bartender clears his throat. "You didn't have to do that to her."

Kuvira glances at him. "I'll have another electric hammer barkeep."

X

 **Two more days pass.**

Kuvira lies in bed with her eyes closed. She gulps. She couldn't let herself get angry. She was there for Korra. She'd anticipated a waiting period. Had Sato screwed things up for her? Her mind begins to wander toward thoughts of Tula. If Korra didn't contact her soon…Kuvira shakes her head no. "That's not why I'm here. Korra's the one I want. I don't need anyone else."

She heads back to the bar and takes her usual seat. The bartender gives her a drink. Kuvira swallows. "No Tula today?"

"No, but thank you for pushing her away. I didn't want you to hurt her the way you did my daughter." The man says.

Kuvira takes a deep breath. "How's she been?"

"She left for the fire nation after you dumped her." The bartender says angrily.

Kuvira nods. "Good. She said she wanted to see the world. I'm glad she's…"

He reaches out and grabs her collar. Their eyes lock. He gulps when he sees two metallic spikes floating above the captain's head. He releases her. "It's your fault she's gone."

Kuvira rolls her eyes and finishes her drink. "If you see Tula, give her this card. I'll know if she received it or not, so don't play any games." She puts a few coins on the bar. "Keep the change."

She heads back to her room and slams the door. "I've had enough of this Korra."

A few hours later there is a knock at her Kuvira's door. The captain takes a deep breath and opens it.

Tula swallows hard and keeps her eyes lowered. "I…I got your message."

Kuvira nods and takes a few steps back. "Then come inside so we can get this over with."

The chief of the water tribe sits at a restaurant across from the inn. Apparently, the rumors about the young captain's exploits were true. All the more reason to keep her away from his daughter.

An hour later Kuvira's door opens. Tula steps outside, but not before giving Kuvira a hug and smile. They have a quick conversation. Tula nods and the captain closes the door.

Tonraq lowers his eyes and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Korra." He turns quickly when he hears someone clear their throat.

"Uhh, excuse me Chief Tonraq." Tula says.

He takes a deep breath and motions to the seat across from him. "I'm listening."

Tula smiles. "Well it appears she's only interested in Korra."

"What?" Tonraq says furrowing his brow. "You were in there for over an hour."

"We spoke about Korra the whole time. She never touched me. I think she knew she was being watched. But I have a feeling she wouldn't care if was. She was honest and upfront about everything. Even her past and the women she's been with. She's not going to give up on Korra sir." Tula says sweetly.

Tonraq nods. "Fine…" He pulls an envelope from his pocket. "Here. Slip this under her door tomorrow morning. Thanks for helping me out."

Tula smiles. "Anytime. Tell Korra I hope she feels better soon."

* * *

X

 **The next day**

Korra enjoys breakfast with her parents when one of the servants interrupts them. "Excuse me Avatar Korra, you have a guest."

Korra nods. "Have her wait in the living room."

Senna takes her daughter's hand. "Are you sure you're ready to see her dear?"

Korra nods again. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

She takes in a heavy breath then rolls out to the living room.

Kuvira immediately stands to her feet. "It's good to see you. I brought you something."

Korra swallows as their eyes lock. She takes the box and sits it in her lap. "Thanks."

Kuvira feels like she's going to pounce on the Avatar at any moment. "Is there any chance we can speak…privately?'

The Avatar looks at her for a moment then nods. It felt good to see someone look at her like that again. Kuvira's eyes were full of admiration, respect, and desire. "Sure. Follow me."

As the captain walks behind Korra, all she wants to do is touch her. It's taking everything in her to hold herself back. It felt like ages since she'd been with anyone. Korra was all she wanted now. She'd given up Suyin, and all of her other lovers. Korra was worth them all.

The Avatar unlocks her door. "Go on in." Kuvira nods and walks to the middle of the room. Korra rolls inside and closes the door behind her. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Kuvira inhales deeply. "I have a lot to say, but right now all I want to do is kiss you." She walks forward and takes the Avatar's face in her hands. Their lips crash against one another. The kiss is messy and imprecise.

Korra places her hand on the woman's cheek to halt her assault. She can't help but smile. She'd never seen Kuvira like this before.

Kuvira swallows hard. "If I don't touch you soon, I might lose my mind."

The Inuit roughly grasps the nape of Kuvira's neck and brings their lips together. This intense rush of energy and adrenaline was what she'd been waiting for. This was what strength felt like. It was raw and unrestricted. Blind to all barriers. Korra needed to be sure of what she was doing. She pulls away from the eager earthbender. "We should be careful."

Kuvira smirks. "Why? You look fine to me." Korra smiles. That was what she needed to hear. The captain lifts her up then lays them down on the bed. She breaks free of the Avatar's lips and begins to kiss down her neck all the while pulling her own shirt off over her head. "Mmm, I need you." She grunts as she nips at her lover's shoulder. Korra unbuckles the woman's jeans and grabs her ass. "Rip them off." The captain commands.

Korra smirks then tears the fabric off the woman's body. Korra takes a firm hold of the captain's hips. "Ride me." The Avatar says with a rasp in her voice.

Kuvira's lips crash into hers. The young captain trembles. She rolls and thrusts her hips into Korra's clit over and over again. She suckles on the Avatar's tongue as she moans into her mouth.

Korra bites Kuvira's bottom lip as she cums panting and gasping for breath. "More." The Avatar growls.

A devilish smile spreads across Kuvira's lips. She sits up meeting Korra's lustful gaze. "She asked you to choose didn't she?"

Korra furrows her brow. "What?"

"Sato. She wants you to choose between the two of us." Kuvira kisses her again, smirks and shakes her head. "I won't ask that of you. I don't care about that. You can have both of us. As a matter of fact, you can have as many women as you want."

Korra's eyes widen. "I-I can?"

The captain nods then sucks the Avatar's bottom lip into her mouth. "As long as it doesn't interfere with my time with you." She cups Korra's sex. "My woman is strong, the strongest. She's the only one I need." The Avatar pants as Kuvira massages her center. "She satisfies me to the fullest." Korra gulps as the captain kisses her way down to her center. "And I satisfy her." Korra's eyes roll to the back of her head as Kuvira takes her pussy into her mouth.

The captain ravenously devours her for a few minutes then decides to come up for air. "You're mine. I want to hear you say it." She dives back into the Avatar's wet folds. "Say it."

Korra rolls her hips grabbing the hair at the back of the earthbender's head. Their eyes meet. "You're mine." Korra says with a smile knowing that she meant it.

 **TBC…**


End file.
